Between You and Me Albus Potter X Alex Foster
by Mars-wiggle
Summary: Cerita tentang Albus bertemu cewek baru di Hogwarts, yang dapat membuatnya nyaman! Dia tak pernah merasakan kenyamanan ini sebelumya, bahkan tidak dengan sepupu faforitnya Rose. Saat mereka menjadi dekat, akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa hubugan mereka lebih dari itu...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimber: J.K Rowling only

I'm Back! Please review fic ini, fic ini adalah fic multichapter pertama yang aku buat, hope you enjoy it.

Between You and Me; Albus Potter X Alex Foster

Al's P.O.V:

Pagi yang cerah, untuk memulai hari, dan aku sedang merencanakan apa yang akan aku lakukan hari ini, bayangan menontong orang lalu lalang di depan toko es krim Diagon Alley tampaknya oke juga, mungkin aku bisa mengajak salah satu sepupu ku kesana, lalu setelah itu kami bisa ke toko peralatan Quidditch untuk sekedar melihat lihat, aku menyuap oatmeal ku sambil tersenyum mengingat rencana itu, itu akan menjadi ide yang cemerlang.

Aku menghabiskan sarapan ku, dan sudah akan bersiap siap akan menjumput bubuk floo dari dalam pot bunga di atas perapian saat terdengar bunyi bel diiringi suara Hugo, memanggil manggil Lilly.

"Dia sedang di Shell Cottage Hug's, jadi berhentilah berteriak-teriak, semua orang di jalan akan mendengarmu!"kataku dalam nada datar, waktu dia masuk dapur masih memanggil manggil Lilly.

Seperti aku dan Rose, Lilly dan Hugo juga sangat dekat, jadi bisa dibilang Hugo bukan cuma sekedar sepupu bagi adikku Lilly, tapi sahabatnya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Yah, "kata Hugo dalam nada kekecewaan yang pasti.

Aku mengadapakan wajahku padanya, memasang ekspresi-_tell me more._

"Oh iya, kau kesini bersama siapa,"kataku melihat kebalik punggungnya, berharap ada orang disana.

"Fred,"katanya lesu "Dan dia sudah pergi, awalnya sih aku akan memakai bubuk floo, tapi tiba tiba dia datang, dan bersikeras akan mengantarku kesini!"

"Tapi aku curiga, dia melakukan semua ini hanya karena ingin memamerkan motor Muggle barunya pada kita semua. Tapi sepeda motor itu memang keren sih,"tambahnya.

"Fred punya sepeda motor Muggle? Oh pantas James tak berhenti ngoceh itu kemarin malam, saat dia baru saja berkunjung!" kataku terkekeh mengigat kejadian kemarin malam.

James Sirius Potter, kakakku, yang sekarang sedang menjalani tahun pertamanya dalam pelatihan Auror kementrian sihir, dan sudah tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen luas, di London, dan kemarin dia baru saja berkunjung saat makan malam, di suruh Mom sih, karena, tak bisa di pungkiri kami agak kehilangan humor sejak James pergi.

Dia walaupun agak menyebalkan, tapi selalu membuat rumah ini ramai, ada-ada saja yang dia lakukan, ribut dengan ku, atau dengan Lilly atas berbagai topic adalah yang paling sering.

Aku tersenyum mengigat semua itu.

O, jadi karena Fred punya sepeda motor baru, dia juga menginginkanya. Apa coba gunanya benda itu bagi mereka, toh mereka adalah penyihir kan, maksudku buat apa gunanya motor beroda dua, kalau kau bias terbang naik sapu.

Aku mengelengkan kepala, dan pikiranku kembali ke Hugo yang sedari tadi memandangi kakinya.

"Memangnya ada apa kau mencari Lilly, Hug's?"

"E…"kata Hugo, dia memerah sampai ke telinganya, "Aku akan ke St. James park besok malam, ada pesta muggle disana, yang menurut rumor yang beredar pesta itu benar-bener keren!"katanya

Diam sejenak, lalu dia melanjutkan

"Aku ingin tahu, tapi aku tak punya Texudo Muggle, rencananya aku akan mengajak Lilly ke toko muggle untuk memilihkan sebuah texudo untukku,"

Dia berhenti lagi, sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan "Menurutmu, dia akan lama tidak?"

"Entahlah, dia baru beberapa menit yang lalu pergi,"

Harapan Lilly yang akan segera kembali di wajah Hugo yang semula ada, kembali hilang. Hening lama, dan kemudian

"Al,"Kata Hugo menatap ku dengan mata berkilat, tanda dia sudah menemukan sebuh ide "Kau saja ya, yang menemaniku. Kan kan cukup _Stylish_, jadi kau tentu saja tahu apa yang cocok untuku,"

"Hey, aku sudah punya acara lain, aku akan ke Diagon Alley dan hanya akan disana sepanjang hari!" kataku teringat rencana ku

"Ayolah Al, masa' kau tega pada sepupu kecil mu yang yang imut ini," kata Hugo memasang muka terlucunya. Aku jadi tak tega, inilah kenapa aku tak pernah menang melawan Hugo, dia selalu bisa membujuk semua orang untuk melakukan sesuatu untuknya!

"Baiklah, toh aku juga tak akan menang melawan mu kan?"

"Yee…"katanya nyengir. Aku menggelalngkan kepala, kadang kadang dia bisa bersikap sangat dewasa, tapi di suatu waktu dia bisa menjadi sangat-sangat kekanak-kanakan seperti saat ini.

Kami sampai didepan sebuah toko Muggle yang cukup mewah, berlantai tiga, yang ku yakin menjual bebegai macam baju Muggle dalam berbagai merek ternama. Aku masih terus manatapi koleksi koleksi baju itu saat Hugo memberi isyarat untk masuk.

Didalam aku dan Hugo disambut oleh seorang pramuniaga yang menatap kami dengan air muka heran. Ya wajar saja sih, maksudnya apa yang dilakukan remaja seperti kami di toko baju berkelas seperti ini, tanpa orang tua pula.

"E…, permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata pramuniaga tersebut

"Ya,"kata Hugo tangkas "Aku ingin mencari sebuah Texudo…"katanya melirik ku "menurutmu warna apa yang cocok dengan ku Al?"

"Entahlah, rambutmu kan merah menyala, kau sebaikya memilih yang itu," kataku menujuk sebuah Txudo hitam keren dengan lampisan kemeja putih dan dasi kupu-kupu warna merah menyala, ya kurasa Texudo itu akan cocok dengan Hugo.

"Em…" kata Hugo terlihat menimbang nimbang "Baiklah, aku ambil yang itu," katanya "Berapa?"

Si pelayan bermuka bundar itu menyebutkan harganya, dan Hugo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya, sebuah kartu berwaran kuning emas, dan memberikanya kepada pelayan tersebut.

"Kartu kredit?!"kataku mengangkat sebelah alisku memandangnya dengan sungguhn sungguh, "Muggle?"kataku lagi memelankan suaraku.

Hugo hanya mengangkat bahu,

"Al,"kata Hugo "Kau pasti tak akan mengizinkan Lilly untuk pergi ke pesta ini kan? Bahkan walaupun aku selalu ada di sampingnya," kata Hugo memandang ku.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Itu artinya kau harus ikut bersama ku,"katanya lagi setelah jeda "Ku yakin kau tak akan rugi, banyak juga lho cewek cewek Muggle yang cantik cantik, ya Al, kau ikut aku ya, please,"

"Tidak tidak, jangan aku, aku sudah punya rencana sendiri, aku sudah berjanji pada kakakmu untuk menemaninya ke toko buku Muggle di London nanti malam, bisa bisa dia _membunuhku_ kalau seandainya aku tak pegi dengannya, kau tau Rose, Hugo!"

"Aku akan bicara padanya, tapi kau ikut aku ya, ya Al," kata Hugo memandangku dengan ekspresi _puppy dog face _ lagi.

Aku menghelan nafas, "Baiklah,"

Alex's P.o.V:

Aku melemparkan sejumput bubuk floo ke dalam perapian rumah Mom di Genimax Hollow dan api yang sedang menyla merah langsung berubah menjadi hijau zambrud.

"Ayo Amanda! Kau sudah memegang Strowbery cake itu kan?"kataku.

"Tenag saja Alex, tentu saja aku memegangnya, aku tak akan melupakan hadiah untuk Dad," kata Amanda.

"Bagus!"kataku lalu melangkah ke perapian dan mengucapkan "HOLLY AVENNUE" dengan lantang.

Semua pemandangan yang ada di sekitarku langsung berputar cepat, pemandangan rumah Mom di Genimax Hollow langsung bertukar dengan pemandangan sebuah ruang tamu suram yang gelap, aku sempat heran sesaat kenapa Greenplace jadi gelap begini, karena seingat ku dulu tempat ini tak pernah kekurangan cahaya. Apa jangan-jangan Dad pindah dan tak memberitahuku alamatnya.

Tidak tidak aku tak akan berprasangka buruk tehadap ayah ku sendiri!

Akhirnya aku sadar tempat ini gelap karena gorden gorden beludru biru gelapnya belum dibuka, jadi aku melangkah menuju jendela jendela lebar ruang tengah dan menyibakkannya dengan dengan tangan. Ya mau diapakan lagi, aku kan belum boleh menggunakan sihir di luar seolah sebelum aku tujuh belas tahun, jadi, apa boleh buat!

Saat aku sedang sibuk menyibakakan gorden gorden berat itu nyala api di perapian kembali mengijau dan Amanda muncul, terbatuk batuk dan abu memenuhi blus dan rok muggle-nya. Dia meletakan kotak Strowberry cake di atas meja kayu ek di depan perapian dan menghampiriku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya masih tebatuk batuk, "Dimana Dad?"

"Seperti kau lihat, dan tentang Dad, aku tak tau, kita berdua kan sama-sama baru sampai," kataku tampa menoleh.

"Al, kita keluar yuk, aku tak suka di sini, gelap! Kau tahu bahwa aku sering membayangkan monster monster mengerikan dalam kegelapan," ujar Amanda memanggilku, namaku memang Alexandra Kim Foster, tapi aku lebih suka di panggil Alex! Dan dia lebih sering memanggil Al, entah dari mana aku mendaparkan nama itu, tapi tak apa, aku suka.

"Ampun deh, Amanda, kau empat belas! Dan kau sudah sering melihat hantu di Beubaxton!"

"Itu berbeda, hantu hantu Beubaxton itu sama sekali tidak mengerikan, bahkan mendekati anggun, tapi monster…"kata Amanda.

"Sudahlah, aku selesaikan membuka gorden gorden ini dulu baru kita keluar,"kataku. Amanda tersenyum.

"Hey apa ini?"katanya, tanganya memegang sehelai kertas yang mirip surat undangan.

Aku menoleh.

"Wow, surat undangan pesta di St. James Park, kita harus datang Alex, kita sudah lama tak kepesta kan? Lagipula kita harus mengenal London kan?"

Aku menghela nafas, Amanda ada benarnya aku memang harus mengenal London lagi setelah lama tak disana,

Dulu aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersama orang tuaku di London, walaupun hanya sekedar jalan jalan saja di Diagon Alley, tapi kami sering kesana, itu sebelum Amanda lahir, setelah Amanada lahir aku selau ke London besama Aunt Michel untuk sekedar ke toko kue atau menikamati es krim di musim panas, dan memakan semangkuk sup panas di musim dingin.

Tetapi waktu itu sudah lama sekali berlalu, Aunt Michel sudah bahagia di Finlandia bersama suami dan anak anaknya, sementara Mom dan Dad bercerai setahun sebelum aku masuk Hogwarts.

Aku dan Amanda di bawa ke Negara asal Mom, Prancis! Dan Dad tinggal, sejak saat itu aku belum melihat Dad lagi, samapi awal musim panas lau di kementrian sihir, saat kami bertiga baru saja sampai dengan Potkey, tapi itupun dia tak bicara banyak, dan memilih langsung kabur begitu mengantarkan kami ke Apartemen baru Mom. Tak tahukah dia bahwa aku sangat merindukanya?

Masa lalu diamana Mom, Dad, Aku, dan Amanada masih merupakan sebuah keluarga adalah kebahagianku yang sebenarya, karena rasanya aku tak pernah sebahagia itu sejak orangtuaku bercerai. Amanda mungkin tak mengingat apa apa tenang kenagan kenagan itu sehingga tak terlalu menyakitkan baginya, tapi bagimana dengan ku? Aku mengingat semuanya, membuatnya semakin menyakitkan setiap kali aku memikirkannya.

Aku berusaha baik baik saja di depan semua orang, dan sepertinya semua orang percaya akan hal itu, tapi sejujurnya aku tak baik baik saja, tak akan pernah baik baik saja seandainya menyangkut hal ini.

Tau apa yang lebih menyakitkan? Mengetahui bahawa kedua orang tauaku masih saling mencintai, itulah sebabnya kenapa mereka berdua belum menikah lagi sampai sekarang, aku bisa melihat itu dimata mereka.

Saat Dad menjeputku di kementrian, saat dia melihat Mom seperti ada api menyala disana, persis seperti masa lalu sejauh ingatanku membawaku, begitu juga Mom, dia memandang Dad seperti menemukan permata yang hilang dalam hidupnya, seolah olah dengan adanya Mom(untuk Dad) dan Dad(untuk Mom) disana dapat membuat mereka berani meghadapi segalanya, hanya untuk momen itu.

Aku heran saja ada dua orang dewasa yang saling mencintai dan memiliki dua orang anak perempuan mau bercerai dan menahan kesakitan karena itu, disitulah bagian yang tak ku mengerti, dan baik Mom atau Dad juga tak pernah memberitahuku ini.

"Alex!"kata Amanada melambai-lamabaikan tanganya di depan wajahku "Ampun deh Alexandra Kim Foster, apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga panggilan ku pun tak kau hiraukan,"Kata Amanada memandangku sebal.

Aku baru tersadar, bahwa ada Amanda di depanku.

"Oh, apa?"kataku agak linglung.

"Kau mau menyelesaikan membuka gorden itu tidak? Karena aku ingin buru buru keluar!"kata Amanda.

"Oh baikalah," kataku menyibakan gorden terakhir, lalu menepuk nepuk tangaku dengan keras untuk menyinkirkan debu dari tangan ku.

"Bagus!"katanya berjalan duluan sementra aku mengikutinya dibelakang. Dia toh memang tak tahan lama lama di dalam kegelapan.

Al's P.o.V:

Aku menatap cermin di lemariku, dan seorang anak laki laki berumur enam belas tahun dengan mata hijau emerald persis seperti matau menatap ku kembali, anak itu memaki Texudo Muggle keren yang bau 'baru'nya masih tercium.

Hugo memang berhasil membujukku untuk ikut denganya ke pesta Muggle di Park, tapi kali ini aku tak mau ikut dengan sukarela tanpa imbalan, aku berhasil menyuruhnya membelikan ku Texudo yang sedang ku kenakan ini, dan kurasa itu setimapal.

Ku rasa penampilanku sudah rapi, tinggal sentuhan terakhirnya saja, topeng hijau eletrik yang akan sangat cocok dipagukan dengan Texudo hitam ini, ditambah lagi warna mataku yang hijau dan rambut hitamku yang acak acakan.

Hanya tinggal satu masalah…

Tiba tiba seseorang menggedor pintu kamarku dengan keras, dan aku mendengar suara Lilly.

"Al! Buka pintu ini atau aku ledakan dengan Bombarda! Aku tak peduli akan masuk Azkaban!" Itu suara Lilly, dan dia terdengar sangat marah. Baiklah, aku tak mau meliahLilly ngamuk sebelum aku berangkat ke pesta.

"Tunggu Lill's,"kataku berjalan secepat kilat kearah pintu dan memutar kuncinya, sedetik kemudian Lilly menyerbu masuk dengan muka memerah.

"Kau! Wajar kalau kau tak ingin seorang cowok mendekatiku, karena kau kakak ku dan aku masih empat belas tahun! Tapi ini, aku bahkan tak boleh pergi ke pesta! Kau keterlaluan Albus!"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu! Ini pesta Muggle Lilly, kau tak tau bias betapa berbahayanya Muggle, mereka bisa menyakitimu, kau masih terlalu kecil!"

"Aku bukan bayi lagi, jadi berhenti memperlakukanku seperti aku anak berumur satu tahun! Kau mulai seperti James Al, ku kira aku akan bebas kalau dia tinggal di London, tapi sekarang kau menjadi pengantinya!" kata Lilly menekankan setiapkata katanya. Dia memang bisa sangat mengerikan kalau sedang marah, tapi aku tak akan gentir, dia tak akan ikut aku, bahakan walaupun dia mengutuk ku sekarang!

"Kau tak akan pergi, Lilly!"

Lilly memebriku pandangan membunuh dan kemudian berkata "Terserah!" dan dia membanting pintu kamar ku dengan kasar.

Aku mengawasi kepergianya, hanya diam yang bias ku lakukan, aku tahu Lilly tak akan bicara pada ku sampai musim panas ini berakhir, dan kemungkinan besar Rose juga.

Sebenarnya aku bias saja membirakan mereka berdu ikut aku dan Hugo ke , aku yakin mereka bisa melindungi diri sendiri, mereka Gryffindor kan, hanya saja…

Aku dan semua anak cowok Weasley-Potter sudah berjanji akan menjaga semua saudara cewek mereka. Dan sifat overprotective itu sudah ada sejak dulu, dan tak akan mudah menglangkanya, lagipula aku tak ingin mengilangkanya.

Keluarga adalah segalanya untukku!

Alex's P.o.V:

Aku tak tahu bahwa Amanda serius dengan ucapannya kemarin siang, soal menghadiri pesta di Park, kukira dia hanya bergurau, tapi ternya dia serius, dia bahkan menyiapkan gaun untuk ku lengkap dengan segala aksesorisnya.

Jujur aku tergiur dengan semua itu, karena percaya padaku gaun ini memang sangat cantik, berwarna krem pucat tampa lengan, dilengkapi dengan sepatu hak sepuluh senti berwarna putih cantik.

Oh iya Mom sangat mendukung rencana ini, karena menurutnya kami memng perlu bersenag senang.

"Pergilah,"katanya sambil membereskan meja dapur, "Kalian memerlukan pesta ini,"

"Mom!"kataku protes, "Aku tak mau pergi, acara Televisi malam ini sangat bagus!"

"Jangan bercanda Alex, aku tahu kau bukan tipe gadis pencinta drama! Dan kau tahu bahwa aku juga ingin menggunakan gaun krem cantik itu sebenarnya, kalau aku semuada kau, aku akan mengenakn gaun itu untuk diriku sendiri"

"Ayo Alex, kau harus bersiap siap, aku tak ingin terlamat!" kata Amanda dari kamarnya.

Aku menghela nafas, dan melangkah ke kamarku sendiri. Inilah susahnya punya ibu dan adik yang sama sama mencintai pesta!

Al's P.o.V:

"Kau yakin kalau mereka akan bicara lagi besok,"kataku sambil memarkir mobil Dad di area parkir park yang disediakan.

"Yakin, setidaknya Lilly pasti bicara lagi padaku besok, dia kan tak pernah tahan tak bicara seharian,"Hugo memasang topeng merahnya, sementara ak memsang topeng hijau ku.

"Oh, baiklah,"Kataku membuka pintu mobil, dan berjalan kearah taman tempat pesta diadakan.

Taman itu terlihat sangat menabjubkan malam ini, para tamu dinaungi oleh sebuah tenda yang sepertinya terbuat dari sutra, karena terasa lembut sekali, dan di pohon pohon ada beratus ratus lampu warna warni yang membuat segalanya lebih glamor dari yang sebenarnya, di kedua sisi tenda ada meja hidangan yang diisi dengan berbagai macam makanan yang terlihat sangat enak dari sini.

Hugo benar aku memang tak menyesal pergi denganya, sekarang hanya tinggal satu lagi, sayangnya aku ta membawa teman kencan, tapi tak apalah, mungkin aku akan menemukan Muggle cantik yang bersedia berdansa denganku nanti.

Hugo membayar uang masuknya sebesar dua puluh pound perorang atau sebesar dua galleon kalau seandainya di galeonkan, dan aku mengikutinya. Tak ada salahnya kan membayar dua galleon untuk ini, lagi pula uang ini akan disumangkan ke panti asuhan Muggle utuk anak cacat kan.

Kami di persilahkan masuk.

"Kau benar Hugo, pesta ini sangat hebat!" kataku, tapi Hugo tak menjawabku. Ya ampun dia tak mungkin jadi tuli-kan, cuma gara gara musik sekeras ini.. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku ke Hugo yang-ku yakin- berada di sebelah ku, tapi saat aku menoleh dua sudah meghilang.

Jangan bilang kalau dia meningalkan ku di tengah kerumunan Muggle ini. Maksudku, bukanya aku tak terbiasa berada di sekita Muggle, Cuma pergi begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa…

Awas saja kau Hugo Weasley, kalau seandainya kau bertemu dengan mu, aku tak akan mengantarmu pulang! Aku sepupu mu, bukan supir,

Kesal, aku seegera berjalan di antara kerumunan Muggle-Muggle ini, mencari seseorang berambut merah menyala, saat sedang mencari cari, ada sesorang yang menarik tanganku.

"Tolong bantu aku, berdansalah dengan ku,"Itu suara cewek, dan dia terdengar frustasi, aku memandang cewek itu, dia mengenakan gaun krem cantik dengan sepatu putih yang pas di kakinya, dan gelang tangan yang dirangkai dari bunga dandelion putih, yang sangat cocok di pergelangan tangannya, dan dibalik topeng putihnya, aku melihat mata cokelatnya menyala karena frustasi.

Baiklah, ku putuskan untuk membantu cewek ini, toh dia tak jelek juga, lagipula apa ruginya bagiku membantunya, daripada aku terus mencari Hugo Weasley yang benar benar menyebalkan itu, mending aku berdansa!

"Baiklah, ayo!"Kataku membawa nya ke lantai dansa, yang kebetulan waktu itu memainkan lagu walz, bagus! Karena aku tak begitu pandai berdansa kecuali walz, aku menariknya merapat ke tubuhku dengan menyabar pinggangnya, dan dia meletakan tanganya-yang entah bagaimana terasa lembut-di bahuku.

Kami berdansa dalam diam, aku sangat menikmati lagu ini, enah bagaimana, dan mungkin aku kedengaran gila, cuman cewek dandelion misterius bertopeng ini mebuatku nyaman, walaupun aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia, bahkan namanyapun tidak tapi aku nyaman dia ada disisiku.

"Kenapa kau ingin berdansa dengan orang asing seperti aku?"Ujarku, karena tadi dia keliatan sangat ketakutan.

"Ada seorang penguntit di daerah dekat apartemen ibuku yang menguntitku sampai kesini, aku tak nyaman, dan aku melihatmu sendirian, tengah kebingungan, makanya aku memutuskan akan menjadi penyamaran bagus seandainya aku berdansa denganmu,"Katanya. Dia sudah lebih tenang sekarang, "Omong-omong, namamu siapa?"tanya cewek Dandelion.

"Aku,"Kataku, sebenarnya aku bias saja menatakan namaku Albus Potter, toh Muggle tak akan menjerit histeris seandainya aku berkata begitu, tapi aku terdorong untuk mengatakan bahwa namaku adalah;"Brondon Lightnig,"

"Oh,"Katanya.

"Sedangkan kau?"Kataku.

"Aku,"Katanya agak kelihatan shook akan pertanyaan ini "Namaku Sunny Summer,"Katanya. Tapi aku curiga, apa itu benar benar namanya, atau dia menggunakan nama samara persis seperti aku.

Sudahlah aku lebih menyukai memanggilnya cewek Dandelion.

Tiba tiba seseorang menggunakan gaun berwaran pink pucat, dengan aksesoris senada mendekatinya dan membisikan sesuatu padanya, dia langsung pucat, dan melepaskan tanganku. Secepat kilat dia mengikuti cewek berbaju pink itu berlari dari kerumunan, meninggalkan aku yang kebingungan.

"Hey!"Kataku waktu dia mengilang dari pandangan "Kau mau kemana? Cewek Dandelion, Sunny!"Kataku, tapi cewek Dandelion itu sudah jauh, mungkin tak mendengar teriakan ku lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimber: J.K Rowling only

Aku baru bisa Update sekarang, seperti yang udah aku jelasin di Profile, aku sibuk ujian, karena sebentar lagi bakalan Ujian Nasional, tapi karena mood nulis ku lagi berapi api, aku belain nulis ini di tengah tengah Try Out.

Dandelion96: Ya Cewek Dandelion itu emang Alex

: Di Chap ini aku udah berusaha perbaikim kok

Thank's ya buat Reviewnya, mudah mudahan chapter tiga updatenya nggak lama

Happy Read

Between You and Me : Albus Potter X Alex Foster _chapter 2:_

Alex P.o.V:

"Mom apa yang terjadi pada mu?" ujarku memandang wajah ibuku yang terbaring pingsan di bangsal St. Muggo, baru sejam yang lalu kami memindahkan Mom dari rumah sakit Muggle –tempat para tetangga Muggle kami membawanya- kesini, karena bagaimanapun penanganan dengan sihir toh lebih baik dari penanganan medis Muggle biasa.

Kami berhasil mengeluarkan Mom dari rumah sakit Muggle itu dengan persetujuan Dad; bahwa pihak rumah sakit tak akan bertangung jawab atas apa yang akan terjadi pada Mom setelah kami menyetujui mengeluarkan Mom.

Tadi saat aku sedang berdansa di St. James park, tiba tiba Amanda datang menghampiriku dan membisikan bahwa dia baru saja menerima telephone dari salah seoarang tetangga Muggle kami yang mengatakan Mom jatuh di kamar mandi.

Seketika itu juga aku melupakan segalanya.

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan lantai dansa, dan memanggil taksi Muggle, Amanda menyusulku beberapa saat setelah itu, dan kami langsung menuju rumah sakit Muggle tempat Mom dirawat.

Aku langsung menelephone Dad dengan Handphone Amanda, mengatakan hal itu, dan menyuruhnya segera datang menemui kami di rumah sakit.

"Alex,"kata Amanda di daun pintu membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia terlihat berantakan, dia terus menyalahkan dirinya dari tadi, karena mengajakku ke pesta di St. James, dan meninggalkan Mom sendirian di rumah. "apa Mom akan membenciku, seandainya dia bangun?"

Aku tersenyum memandang adikku ini "Tentu saja tidak, Mom menyayangimu Amanda, dan akan terus begitu, kau tetaplah anaknya,"

"Tapi aku membuat Mom celaka, aku…"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu!" kataku tajam, Aku tak suka dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akan apa yang berada di luar kendalinya "Ini bukan salah mu, sekali lagi, Ini _bukan salah_ mu, mengerti!"

Amanda menganguk kecil, tapi terus memandang kakinya, aku tahu dia masih merasa bersalah atas semua ini.

Aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Dad masuk "Apa yang dikatakan para penyembuh Dad?"kataku.

"Ibu kalian tidak apa-apa dia pusing karena terlalu banyak bekerja, tapi dia tak akan kenapa-kenapa, tak ada cidera serius, dia juga pasti akan bangun sebentar lagi,"Kata Dad tersenyum menenangkan padaku, dan juga Amanda.

Aku tersenyum tipis, kemudian memandang Mom yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Ku harap Dad benar, Mom akan baik-baik saja.

Al's P.o.V:

Hugo Weasley, dimana kau!

Aku memandang berkeliling untuk melihat apakah ada tanda tanda Hugo akan muncul, tapi ternyata tidak, sudah satu jam lebih -yang rasanya berabad abad- aku menunggunya di mobil, tapi dia belum juga muncul juga sampai sekarang.

Setelah aku ditinggalakan begitu saja oleh Cewek Dandelion misterius itu -siapa namanya tadi, ah ya Sunny Summer- aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil, setelah sebelumya mengisi perutku dengan berbagai macam kue kering dan bergelas gelas minuman bersoda.

Sebenarnya aku agak kecewa juga sih, karena awalnya ku kira aku tak akan menghabiskan malam ini sendirian mencari sepupuku yang entah pergi kemana, ada Cewek Dandelion itu di sampingku, tapi ternyata aku salah, dia seperti Cinderella -pernah dengar dongeng Muggle tentang seorang gadis yang datang ke pesta kerajaan, membuat pangerannya jatuh cinta, kemudian pergi melarikan diri tepat tengah malam (Dulu aku sering mendengarkan Dad menceritakan dogeng itu pada Lilly, makanya aku tahu).

Bedanya Cewek Dandelion ini dengan _Princess Cinderella_ adalah; cewek Dadelion ini tak meninggalkan jejak apapun, tidak seperti Cinderella meninggalakan sepatu kacanya, lagipula walaupun dia meninggalakan jejak, memangnya aku mau mencari cewek ini dimana, di seluruh Inggris?

Tidak mungkin kan, memangnya aku akan menanyai setiap rumah untuk mencari tahu apa ada gadis di rumah itu yang pergi ke pesta topeng di , walaupun di bantu sepupu sepupu ku sekalipun, aku tak yakin dapat menemukan gadis itu!

Hal terbaik yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah berharap bertemu denganya lagi suatu saat nanti, dan menyelesaikan dansa kami yang belum selesai.

Heranya, kenapa dia langsung lari saat gadis bergaun pink itu berbisik sesuatu padanya, apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi…

Terdengar suara ketukan di kaca mobil "Al buka kaca mobil ini!"Terdengar suara Hugo samar-samar, aku menyipitkan mataku agar dapat melihat lebih jelas, dan aku melihat Hugo melambai lamabai di kaca mobil sambil meneriakkan namaku.

Aku menurunkan kaca mobil dan memandangnya dengan tatapan ter-sinis yang kumiliki "Bagus sekali ya kau, meniggalkanku dikerumunan Muggle-Muggle itu, dan mengilang entah kemana, aku sepupumu Weasley, bukan supir pribadimu!"

Muka Hugo langsung berubah pucat, bagus kalau dia ketakutan, melihat Hugo ketakutan dari dulu adalah tontonan favorit ku dan juga Louis dan James.

"Aku, aku…" katanya kehabisan kata kata, memandang berkelilng mencari inspirasi.

Aku tertawa keras, ini cukup menghiburku, walaupun tadi Cewek Dandelion meninggalkan ku sendirian di tengah tengah dansa kami, tapi melihat Hugo ketakutan dan kehabisan kata kata begini, adalah hiburan yang lumayan lucu.

Hugo menatapku bingung untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian dia menatapku dengan pandangan penuh dendam "Kau mengerjaiku Albus!"

"Jangan panggil aku Albus!"kataku. Dia sama saja dengan Lilly kalau marah, selalu saja memanggil ku Albus, tahu bahwa aku sangat tidak suka akan nama itu "Aku memang benar kesal padamu kok! Aku hanya memandang berkeliling sesaat, kemudian kau sudah lenyap begitu saja!"

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya,"katanya "sangat penasaran dengan pesta ini, dan ternyata apa yang dkatakan orang benar, pesta ini memang hebat!"

"Terserahlah, sekarang masuklah. Ayo pulang!"

Hugo mengangguk kemudian membuka pintu dan duduk dengan nyaman, aku menginjak gasnya kemudian mobil Dad sudah meluncur dijalanan.

Still Al's P.o.V:

Musim panas telah berakhir, waktunya kembali ke sekolah dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk satu tahu ke depan kepada keluarga -walaupun dalam kasus ku sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu penting, karena mereka semua pasti akan menemukan cara baru tahun ini untuk mengontak ku Rose, Lilly, dan Hugo.

Apa sudah ku katakan bahwa kadang kadang repot juga punya keluarga yang terlalu sayang padamu, mereka kadang kadang bertingkah berlebihan -ini tak termasuk James dan Fred sebenarnya, mereka tak akan peduli akan apa saja yang ku lakukan, tapi aku akan mengatakan tanpa ragu bahwa mereka menikmati, empat Potter-Weasley terakhir di perlakukan berlebihan oleh seluruh anggota keluarga.

Aku sedang ada di atas Hogwarts Expres, dan cuaca di luar tak membaik dari tadi pagi, hujan terus! Jadi aku tak tahu pasti jam berapa sekarang, Arlogi-ku ku simpan dalam koper karena talinya lepas di stasiun tadi, tapi aku bertekat akan memperbaikinya setibanya di Hogwarts nanti.

"Jadi sudah jam berapa Rose?"Kata Hugo yang juga tidak mengenakan Arloginya, katanya sih tadi dia lupa membawanya, tapi dia yakin pada pos pagi besok, Aunt Hermione pasti akan mengirimkan Arlogi itu, katanya, ibunya kan adalah orang yang _tak pernah_ melupakan sesuatu.

Heran juga ada orang yang lupa membawa Arloginya sendiri.

"Jam setengah enam Hug's,"Jawab Rose bosan, karena dari tadi aku dan Hugo tak berhenti menanyainya secara bergiliran, tapi dia kan satu-satunya yang menggunakan Arlogi di kompartemen kami.

Sebenarnya Lilly juga menggunakan Arlogi sih, tapi dia sedang serius membaca sesuatu, dan dia juga belum sepenuhnya memaafkanku soal pesta Park itu.-sungguh aku tak akan menemani Hugo ke pesta manapun lagi!-Dia mengancam akan memantrai kami dengan kutukan Kepak Kelelawar, kalau kami berani menanyakan sesuatu padanya selama dia masih membaca buku.

Dan, cuman orang gila yang nekat mau membuat Lilly mengutuknya dengan Kutukan Kepak Kelelawar-nya, dia menggunakan kutukan itu dengan baik sekali. Aku pernah mendengar Uncle George bercerita Mom juga handal dalam yang hal satu itu.

Aku memandang keluar jendela, menerka-nerka berapa jauh lagi kami akan sampai di kastil, karena aku sudah lapar sekali, semua cokelat kodok ku sudah di embat Hugo dari tadi, hanya karena dia tak dapat membeli apa apa dari troli makanan yang kebetulan lewat saat dia ke kamar kecil.

"Rose, bagimana OWL mu?"tanya ku, berhubung aku juga belum tahu hasil OWL Rose, tapi sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebak hasilnya…

"Sepuluh OWL, dengan satu 'E' untuk Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam"kata Rose mendengus kesal, dia seperti ibunya, juga tak berhasil mendapa 'O' untuk mata pelajaran itu. "Tapi kurasa aku bisa ikut semua pelajaran, hanya aku tak mau melanjutkan sejarah sihir, karena kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, kelas itu memang lebih cocok menjadi tempat tidur siang, ketimbang fungsinya sekarang"

Aku ternganga, tapi senang Rose mengatakan itu. Nah, dia tak terlalu Aunt Hermione kan, masih ada bagian kecil dari dirinya yang memiliki sifat Uncel Ron.

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, dan aku memandang kaca kompartemen teta[I yang menghadap yang meghadap ke koridor kereta kali ini, entah kenapa aku lelah untuk bicara. Aku masih memandang koridor itu lewat kaca kompartemen ku, saat sekelabat rambut cokela lewat di koridor di depan ku.

Seketika ada perasaan aneh menyesapi ku, seperti aku menemukan sesuatu yang hilang, dia- siapapun cewek –ya aku yakin dia cewek- yang baru saja melintas itu lah yang selama ini ku cari.

Alex P.o.V:

Aku menginjakan kaki ku untuk pertama kalinya di Hogwarts, walaupun bangunan tua ini tak menawan seperti Beubaxton, tapi Hogwarts punya daya pikatnya sendiri, bangunan ini berdiri megah dengan caranya sendiri, ada semacam energi aneh yang di pancarkan oleh bagunan ini. Aku tak tahu apakah itu karena sihir, atau memang karena aura dari kastil ini.

Tetapi, yang jelas energi itu membuatmu hangat sekaligus merinding secara bersamaan, dan aku sudah bisa mengartikan ini, kastil ini akan menerimamu dengan senang hati, tetapi jangan coba coba mencari cari masalah, karena kau sendiri yang akan celaka.

Amanda mencengram tanganku, terpana sekaligus takut, aku heran kenapa dia takut, toh Hogwarts tak akan memakan orang!

Kami sampai di depan pintu berpola rumit yang sepertinya berusia ratusan sampai ribuan tahun, dan seorang penyihir laki laki berwajah bundar, tersenyum kepada ku dan adikku.

Aku mendapat prasangka kendatipun dia tersenyum dan terlihat ramah, tapi di balik itu semua terdapat jiwa yang kuat, yang telah menghadapi berbagai macam penderitaan yang membuatnya bisa seperti sekarang ini.

Penyihir yang kira kira berumur empat puluh tahun-an itu berbicara, dengan suara tenang:

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts, kalian berdua pastilah murit pindahan dari Beubaxton, aku Prof. Longbottom, kepala asrama Gryffindor, dan, Kepala Sekolah menyuruhku, membawa kalian berdua masuk sekarang untuk di seleksi,"

"Di… seleksi?"kata Amanda kaget "Maksud anda, kami akan, di pisah, begitu sir?"

"Hanya apabila kalian di letakkan dalam asrama yang berbeda, ya,"kata Prof. Longbottom. "Dan keputusan topi seleksi adalah keputusan mutlak, tak bisa di ubah!"

"Asrama apa sir?"kataku.

"Hogwarts, seperti yang baru saja ku katakan,"kata memandangku "Terdiri dari empat asrama yang di namai sesuai dengan para pendiri sekolah ini, Ada asrama Slytherin yang hanya menerima mereka yang berdarah murni, ambisius, dan licik seperti dia,"

Jeda sebentar, sebelum Longbottom melanjutkan

"Ada Ravenclaw, tempat orang-orang jenius, Hufflepuff, asrama untuk orang orang yang pekerja keras, dan baik hati, dan yang terakhir, adalah asrama Gryffindor, untuk mereka yang berani, dan mementingkan kejujuran,"

Oh pantas, aku merasa dia telah mengalami hari hari yang berat, dia pastinya dulu di tempatkan di Gryffindor –dia kepala asrama Gryffindor sekarang kan- dan kalau tebakan ku benar, dia juga telah mengalami petualangan di masa mudanya.

"Nah sekarang ayo,"kata Prof. Longbottom tersenyum lagi "ratusan anak anak menunggu kalian supaya mereka bisa makan,"

Prof. Longbottom, membuka pintu berukiran rumit itu, dan aku langsung kagum melihat Aula besar Hogwarts, ada ribuan lilin melayang di seluruh langit langit Hogwarts, dan kalau melihat lebih jauh, akan terlihat keindahan langit malam yang bertabur bintang, persis seperti di luar –sesaat, ku kita Aula ini tak ada atapnya, tetapi tenyata itu adalah langit-langit sekolah yang sudah di sihir mengikuti cuaca di luar.

Beberapa menit setelah itu aku sadar bahwa lenganku sakit, aku menoleh, Amanda mencengram erat lenganku, kebiasaan lamanya, kalau dia gugup atau takut.

Dia terus bergumam, tentang tak ingin di tempatkan di asrama berbeda "Amanda, tenaglah oke, bahkan walau kita di tempatkan di asrama berbeda, aku akan mengunjungi mu setiap hari,"kataku, "Jadi bisa kau lepaskan cengraman mu?" ujarku lagi. Sebagian karena aku ingin dia melepaskan cengkramanya, dan sebagian lagi karena aku tau aku memang akan mengunjunginya tiap hari.

Aku kembali mendang berkelilig lagi, dan menyadari ada lima meja panjang dengan kursi kursi kayu kokoh yang di cat cokelat kemerahan, yang satu di duduki oleh para guru, dan empat lainya di duduki oleh murit-murit Hogwarts menggunakan topi kerucut hitam dan lencana dengan gambar yang berbeda bada -aku tak bisa melihat jelas lencana itu bergambar apa, tapi yang jelas, lencana itu berwarna merah-emas, kuning-kenari, biru-perunggu, dan hijau perak-

Aku terus berjalan di belakang Prof. Longbottom, dan dia membawa kami ke serang penyihir wanita yang sudah tua, menggunakan jubah hijau limau tua dengan topi kerucut senada, jelas sekali wanita inilah kepala sekolahnya, dari jauh saja dia sudah terlihat berwibawa.

Seluruh Aula memperhatikan kami, seolah kami adalah kejadian langka, aku berusaha menghiraukan mereka, dan sepertinya Amanda juga, dia menutup matanya, dan membiarkan aku menuntunya.

Kami tiba di hadapan kepala sekolah, dan dia member isyarat kepada Amanda untuk duduk di kursi yang di atasya terletak topi paling jelek dan lusuh yang pernah ku lihat, dia memasangkan topi itu ke Amanda, dan bebepa saat setelah itu salah satu robekan topi itu menganga, dan dia meneriakan "Ravenclaw,"sesaat seluruh Aula saling pandang, kemudian meja ke dua sebelah kiri bersorak, Amanda turun dari kursinya.

Prof. Longbottom memberi Amanda isyarat untuk bergabung dengan meja yang baru saja bertepuk riuh, dia menurutinya, agak gemetaran, menoleh padaku, dan aku tersenyum padanya.

Wow, adik ku di Ravenclaw, ya aku tak terlalu terkejut, dia memang lebih pintar dari anak anak di usianya, bahkan untuk ukuran penyihir, waktu dia berumur lima tahun, aku mendapatinya membaca buku Penyembuh Mom yang tergeletak di ruang duduk waktu itu, dan waktu dia berumur sepuluh tahun dia sudah bisa sedikit mengontrol kekuatan sihirnya, walaupun tidak banyak, tetapi toh dia bisa.

Kepala sekolah sekarang mempersilahkan aku duduk di kursi yang baru di duduki Amanda tadi, dan dia juga meletakan topi itu di atas kepala ku, dan aku mulai mendengar topi itu berbisik di telingaku.

Aku mendengarnya berkata tentang aku punya keberanian, tetapi aku tekadang sedikit licik seandainya menyangkut balas dendam, aku juga suka menolong orang, kendati tidak melalui tanganku sendiri, dia juga bilang aku punya kecerdasan yang di butuhkan oleh seorang Ravenclaw.

Aku sendiri, tak terlalu peduli dia memasukanku kemana, dan pada akhirnya topi seleksi ini meneriakan "Gryffindor," dan meja di ujung kanan bertepuk tangan.

Prof. longbottom menyuruhku duduk bersama mereka yang baru saja bertepuk untukku, aku menurut, melemparkan pandangan 'semua-akan-baik-baik-saja' pada Amanda dan melngkah ke mejaku.

Kemudian Kepala sekolah mulai berpidato, mengucapkan selamat datang kepada murit murit dan semacamnya, dia juga menjelaskan alasan kenapa aku dan Amanda di seleksi sekarang, dan berharap semua muritnya dapat berteman dengan kami.

Aku merasakan semua mata memandangku ingin tahu sekarang, menilai lebih tepatnya, apa aku benar-benar dari Beubaxton. Aku bersyukur saat Prof. –Kepala Sekolah- menyuruh kami semua makan hidangan yang secara ajaib muncul di piring piring tembaga di depan ku.

Ya ku harap, tahun ini akan berjalan baik.

Al's P.o.V:

"Baik,"kata Luella Corner menatap ku tajam, "Kalau kau lebih memilih perempuan berkelakuan seperti hantu hutan ini-"

"Perempuan yang kau sebut itu adalah sepupuku!"Kataku dingin "Dan aku tak menerima penghinaaan dalam bentuk apapun terhadap keluarga ku, bahkan dari mu! Jangan bicara padaku, sebelum kau minta maaf pada Rose,"

"Yah, Rose! Selalu saja Rosie tersayang! Jangan harap aku akan minta maaf padanya, setelah dia menampar ku di depan seluruh temanku!"katanya menekan pipinya, aku memang melihat bekas tangan disana.

"Untung, hanya ku tampar, kau penghianat! Untung hanya aku tampar, bukanya ku kutuk!" kata Rose dingin, bicara setelah dia bungkam lama, "Aku tak suka orang yang mempermainkan sepupuku!"

"Mempermainkan aku? Penghianat?! Rose apa yang kau-"kataku bigung, tapi Rose menahan pertanyaan ku dengan isyarat tangan.

"Kau beruntung aku yang menemukan mu, bukan Lilly,"Kata Rose lagi.

"Kau!"kata Luella menatap Rose garang, kemudian menatap ku "Baiklah, aku selesai dengan mu! Kalian menyedihkan!"katanya.

"Artinya hubungan kita berakhir,"kataku memperjelas semuanya "Bagus, aku juga muak terhadapmu, dan semua persoalan!" kataku setengah berteriak mengawasinya melangkah pergi dari Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor "dan Jangan masuk ruang rekreasi orang sembarangan!" Aku setengah beteriak

Aku mengawasi kepergian cewek itu dari ruang rekreasi, kemudian memandang tangga pualam yang merupan jalan menuju kamar anak laki laki. Aku menyadari anak anak Gryffindor di ruang rekreasi mulai menatapuku dan Rose. Rose yang rupanya juga menyadarinya membentak salah seoran anak kelas emapat yang menatap kami secara terang terangan.

"Apa? Belum pernah lihat drama!"

Anak itu memalingkan wajahnya dan berbisik dengan temannya yang duduk di dekat jendela. Bagus sekarang semua orang membicarakan kejadian ini. Percaya padaku, berta ini akan menyebar luas saat makan malam.

Aku terenyak di kusi lengan yang tadi ku duduki sebelum Corner-nah dia kan bukan teman kencanku lagi, jadi aku akan memanggilnya secara normal lagi- datang mengadukan apa yang dilakukan Rose padanya.

Kerongkongan ku sakit memang karena berteriak teriak, tetapi lebih dari itu aku baik baik saja, masih banyak orang yang mau berkencan denganku! Dan aku tak menyesal memberikan kepercayaan ku pada Rose, aku mengenal Rose dari lahir, dan aku tahu dia bukanlah orang yang suka menampar orang sebarangan, melainkan pasti karena alasan yang kuat.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau menamparnya sih?"kataku menoleh pada Rose, setelah sebelumnya memelotot kepada beberapa anak kelas satu dan dua yang masih menatapku seolah olah aku orang yang jahat. Bukan aku yang salah disini, tapi Corner kan?

"Oh Al,"kata Rose menarik nafas panjang, menatapku juga.

"Katakan saja, aku tak akan apa apa,"kataku.

"Aku… aku hanya tak suka ada orang yang mempermainkan sepupuku, apalagi kau, kau sepupu faforitku Albus, dan terlebih lagi, kau sahabatku,"kata Rose sekarang takut-takut.

"Maksudmu?"tuntutku meminta kejelasan.

"Oh, aku tak sengaja meliatnya berciuman dengan seorang anak kelas tujuh Hufflepuff kemarin di tribun Quidditch,"kata Rose masih takut takut, tapi penasaran dengan reaksiku "Al, maafkan aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan saja dia, tapi aku bersukur dia mengakhiri ini semua, aku juga sudah muak, cuma aku tak biasa mengakhiri sebuah hubungan, maksudku…"

"Kau sama saja dengan Dad, Al"Kata Rose tersenyum sekarang.

Aku nyengir.

Rose mendengus, lalu dia mengeluarkan bukunya _"Sejuta tanaman obat"_ -yang entah darimana dia dapatkan, mungkin dari Neville, atau karena ini disekolah, aku harus menyebutnya Prof. Longbottom sekarang- dan mulai membaca.

Aku kembali ke kegiatanku yang sebelumnya, membolak balik Daily Phophet mencari tahu, mungkin saja ada orang yang kukenal masuk koran _lagi._

Still Al's P.o.V:

Aula besar masih ramai seperti biasanya -malah tambah ramai mungkin- semua orang sepertinya ingin mengisi tenaga mereka dulu sebelum memulai hari, aku sendiri juga sedang melahap bebrapa Muffin dan jus labu kuning di depanku sambil memandang Lilly berdiskusi dengan Hugo tentang apa sebaiknya mereka ikut pelajaran Ramalan hari ini tau menenggak beberapa kudapan kabur yang mereka ambil dari Toko Uncle George musim panas lalu, dan membolos pelajaran.

Rose -yang memang tak pernah menyukai Ramalan- hanya diam saja sambil memain-mainkan sendoknya setelah sebelumumnya mengucapkan dengan nada pelan, kalau mereka memang tak mau ikut pelajatan itu, kenapa dulu mereka memilihnya.

Aku akan menenggak jus labuku lagi, setelah mengigit potongan pertama dari Muffin ke-empat saat ada seoang anak kelas tiga yang memberitahu ku bahwa Prof. Longbottom ingin menemuiku di kantornya. Dan kendati aku tak tahu karena apa, tapi aku yakin ini pasti ada hubunganya dengan uji coba Team Quidditch yang baru dan posisiku sebagai Kapten menggantikan Meggan Wood.

Aku menenggak jus labuku sekali lagi dan bangkit berdiri, masih memegangi piala yang terisi setengah penuh saat Hugo mendorong bangku panjang yang dia-dan juga aku- duduki kebelakang, menyebabkan lututku goyang, dan aku kehilangan keseimbangan, aku memegang bahu seseorang yang entah siapa –tapi kurasa dia cewek, karena aku bisa merasakan rambut di bahunya- supaya tidak jatuh, tapi sialnya malah menumpahkan jus labuku pada jubah orang itu.

"Apa- apaan ini!"Aku mendengar suara seorang cewek marah, dan tangan yang dengan kasar mendorongku kebelakang dan aku mendur beberapa centi meringis kesakitan mengosok gosok lututku, aku mendogak memandang dan aku melihat seorang cewek bermata cokelat dengan wajah merah padam memandangku sambil mengibas ngibas depan jubahnya.

Wajahnya terbingkai oleh rambut cokelat gelap bergelombang yang senada dengan warna matanya, membuat cewek ini terlihat seperti lukisan mewah dalam pigura yang mahal.

Membuatku agak terpesona untuk sekian detik, dan membuatku teringat akan Cewek Dandelion di pesta topeng St. James, untuk beberapa detik kemudian, tapi aku buru buru menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari otakku.

Maksudku, mana mungkin sih, cewek ini dan Cewek Dandelion itu orang yang sama, aku bertemu dengan Cewek Dandelion itu di pesta Muggle, dan rasio perbandingan penyihir yang datang di pesta mungle itu sekitar satu banding seribu!

Tapi aku harus mengakui, bahkan walaupun aku belum pernah melihatnya di Hogwarts, sentuhanya terasa familiar, bahkan walaupun dia mendorongku dengan kasar

"Maksudmu apa menumpahkan jus labu ini di bajuku!"katanya setengah berteriak "jangan pikir karena aku anak baru kau bisa seenakanya membully ku,"katanya tajam memandangku.

"Eh… maaf, aku tidak sengaja, aku buru buru…"kataku agak merinding. Wow! Cewek ini punya energi yang membuatnya agak menakutkan, kendati memang benar dia cantik. Berhadapan denganya membuatku terinat berhadapan dengan Dom, atau Vic.

"Ku ingatkan kau, kau tak bisa membully ku! Kau tak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan!"katanya lalu melangkah pergi setelah sebelumya melempar pandagan menakutkan.

Ini hal baru untukku, tak pernah ada seorang cewek yang mengancamku sebelumnya, -kecuali para sepupu-sepupuku dan Lilly- bahkan sebaliknya, mereka selalu berdatangan padaku, apalagi saat kunjungan Hongsmade, tetapi cewek ini berbeda…

Apa dia tak sadar orang yang diancamnya adalah Albus Potter?! Aku tak mengharapkan dia histeris juga bertemu dengan ku, tapi setelah sekian lama di kenal oleh orang banyak dan di perlakukan secara spesial, aku tak mengharapkan ada cewek yang mengancamku seperti itu, kecuali para cewek Slytherin.

"Wow,"kata Hugo "dia agak menakutkan, kalian tahu," dia berbicara sambil melahap kue jahe didepanya.

Aku memndangnya sebal "Kau yang menyebabkan ku terjatuh Hug's! Dan dapat ancaman itu"

Dia cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Ngomong ngomong siapa dia?"

"Cewek pindahan dari Beubaxton itu, tentu saja kau tak mengenalnya, kau waktu acara seleksi itu bersama Filch kan karena masalah lumpur,"kata Lilly "Tapi karakternya boleh juga, baru kai ini aku melihat ada cewek yang mengancam Al, selain kita,"kata Lilly memandang Rose.

Rose mengangguk, kemudian dia juga ikut bicara "Tapi sungguh Al, kau harus benar benar minta maaf padanya, kalu tak ingin dia menjadikanmu musuh nomor satunya, dan bergabung bersama Malfoy and the gang!"

Aku mengagguk.

Hugo membuat suara tak jelas, atara mendengus dan menyeringai, dan memandang Malfoy di meja Slytherin.

"Al bukankah kau harus ke tempat Nevile,"

"Benar"kataku bangkit berdiri.

Gimana? Terlalu pendek ya? Aku udah berusaha buat manjanginya, tapi ini batas maksimal, soalnya kalo di kembangin terus ceritanya bakalan jadi lebay, next chap aku coba buat panjangin deh


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimber: J.K Rowling only

Aku udah selesai UN emang, cuma baru bisa Update sekarang, entahlah, belakangan ini mood nulis ku kabur, dan baru balik lagi tadi pagi, jadi aku langsung nulis! Ku harap nggak ada lagi typo.

Thank's ya buat Reviewnya, mudah mudahan mood ku bagus nulis chap empat.

Happy Read

Between You and Me : Albus Potter X Alex Foster _chapter 3:_

Al's P.o.V:

Rose benar, kalau aku tak ingin Cewek Prancis itu menjadikanku musuh nomor satunya, dan bergabung bersama Malfoy and the gang, aku harus minta maaf soal kejadian Jus Labu di Aula besar tadi pagi padanya, kalau bisa, secepatnya!

Seperti kata pepatah semakin cepat semakin baik! Lagi pula aku akan sangat-sangat tidak rela, seandainya benar gadis itu bergabung bersama Malfoy, dia terlalu -apa ya- cantik untuk dekat-dekat si Vampir Malfoy yang punya kecendrunagn untuk berbicara dengan suara yang di lambat lambatkan.

Sebenarnya aku masih agak jengkel sih karena dia-si Gadis Prancis ini- menyalahkanku sepenuhnya akan apa yang terjadi, seolah-olah ini semua kemauanku! Maksudku, siapa juga yang mau di tabrak oleh bangku kayu yang berat di lutut, kemudian di dorong secara kasar oleh seorang cewek, maksudku, Hugo-lah orang yang seharusnya dipersalahkan disini, karena dia yang mengeser bangku kayu itu dan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tapi sudahlah, Foster -aku di beri tahu Rose kalau nama gadis ini adalah Alex Foster-aku tak berpikir kalau itu adalah nama orang Prancis- sudah terlanjur berasumsi, bahwa kejadian ini sepenuhnya adalah salahku, jadi apa boleh buat?! Toh tak ada ruginya meminta maaf, siapa tahu saja dia mau jadi temanku.

Aku tak pernah benar benar punya teman sebenarnya, kecuali untuk sepupu-sepupuku, dan Frank Longbottom Jr –Tapi aku dan Frank, juga tak bisa dibilang benar benar teman, pertemanan kami karena orang tuaku kenal orang tuanya, dan dia beserta keluarganya sering berkunjun ke Potter Mayor, jadi bisa dibilang dia adalah teman keluarga!

Sebagian besar orang ingin jadi temanku hanya kerena aku anak Harry Potter, dan wajahku yang sangat mirip Dad, mereka ingin terkenal, ingin mencari sensasi, seperti kata Lucy bertahun tahun yan lalu : "Percaya padaku Al! Setiap cewek ingin menjadi teman kencanmu, dan semua cokok ingin menjadi sahabatmu! Hanya karena kau menyandang nama Potter di belakang namamu, mereka tidak tulus!" ya aku masih ingat itu, seolah olah Lucy baru mengatakan hal itu padaku kemarin.

Aku menghela nafas memperbaiki posisiku, aku berada di luar perpustakaan hanya di temani oleh cahaya tongkat sihirku sendiri, dan nyala obor hampir padam yang tertancap di dinding, dinginya angin malam membelaiku, dan membuatku bergedik tapi aku bertahan di posisiku! Kalau aku memang harus melakukannya, aku harus melakukannya sekarang, saat mood ku sedang bagus! Karena bisa bisa aku kehilangan mood, dan tak akan meminta maaf sama sekali pada Foster.

Ujung ujungnya dia akan menjadikanku musuh besarnya nomor satu!

Lagipula Lilly benar, cewek ini unik, tak biasanya ada cewek yang berteriak padaku, dan sampai menancamku, dan aku -entahlah- semacam penasaran dengan karakteristik cewek ini.

Aku menahan kuap, sambil mengecek Arlogiku, entah untuk keberapa kalinya malam ini, waktu menunjukan pukul 00.30, yang artinya sudah lewat tengah malam. Mendengus aku memperbaiki posisiku lagi, bahu kiri ku terasa agak kebas karena terlalu lama bersandar, dan lengan kanan ku pegal karena sedari tadi memegang tongkat, yang memberikan penerangan satu satunya sekarang setelah obor padam.

Apa sih yang dilakukan Foster didalam sana? Aku heran, apa topi seleksi tak salah menempatkanya di Gryffindor bukanya di Ravenclaw! Setahuku satu satunya Gryffindor yang bisa bertahan membaca sampai kelewat tengah malam di perpustakaan yang diawasi oleh Madam Pince yang galak hanya Rose!

Aku –saat sudah akan menyerah- akhirnya mendengar langkah kaki, dari dalam perpustakaan, bagus, itu dia datang!

"Nox,"aku berbisik pelan, dan cahaya tongkat sihirku padam, sekarang keadaan gelap gulita, aku memang tidak bisa melihat banyak, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat seandainya ada orang yang lewat didekatku.

Dan ya, pada akhirnya cewek itu muncul, membawa beberapa buku berat, rambutnya berserakan dimana mana, membuatnya terlihat cantik natural.

"Lumos,"kataku cepat, saat dia lewat di hadapanku, dan seketika cahaya tongkat sihirku kembali menyinari koridor ini dengan cahaya remang-remang, Foster kelihatan kaget dan hampir menjatuhan bukunya, dia memandang berkeliling dan melihatku.

"Apa maumu?"Ada ekspresi marah bercampur takut di wajahnya "jangan mendekat, atau kau kumantrai"suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Aku tersenyum alih alih tertawa, baru sekali ini aku melihat seseorang ketakutan melihatku, dan ini lebih lucu malah dari melihat ekspersi pucat Hugo yang gelagapan mencari alasan, yang seperti sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, adalah tontonan faforitku bersama James, dan Lou.

Foster kelihatan –walaupun tidak kentara- agak gemetaran, di balik buku buku tebal yang di pangkunya.

"Yakin, kau mau memantraiku dengan beban seberat itu? Apa mau ku bawakan bukunya, sehingga kau bisa mengutukku,"kataku menyindir, dan ini hanya aku atau dia merona sedikit, tapi berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan segera.

Heran karena ada ternyata orang yang dalam keadaan ketakutan sekalipun masih bisa tersipu malu. Aku tersenyum lagi memandangnya. Cewek ini memang unik, dalam hari ini saja aku sudah tiga kali dibuatnya terheran-heran akan tingkah lakunya, mulai dari mengancamku di depan orang banyak, bertahan di perpustakaan sampai lewat tengah malam, dan sekarang merona merah, si kala ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"katanya masih dengan suara yang bergetar, tetapi sudah lebih manatap, sepertinya dia sudah mulai menemukan keberanianya.

"Bukan apa-apa, kau hanya mengingatkanku akan sepupuku, Hugo,"kataku masih tersenyum.

Ekspresi ketakutanya yang tadi masih ada walapun sedikit, sekarang sirna sepenuhnya, digantikan oleh eksperi jengkel "Kalau kau mencegatku kembali ke ruang rekreasiku, hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mengingatkanmu pada sepupumu, maaf aku punya urusan yang lebih penting!"

"Hey! Bukan begitu juga,"kataku agak tersentak dengan ucapanya barusan "aku ingin minta maaf akan kejadian tadi pagi, ku harap jus labu itu tak merusak bajumu,"kataku tulus.

Foster memandangku dengan pandangan antara menilai dan heran "Oh" katanya.

Oh?! Aku menunggunya disini berjam-jam, dan untuk semua itu dia cuma bilang oh?! OH! -oke aku tau aku mendramatisir sekarang, sepertinya aku ketularan Dramaqueen keluarga, Roxy, well aku tak mau jadi Dramaking!- Jengkel aku berkata "Oh? Hanya itu reaksimu, aku menunggumu berjam-jam, sampai badanku sakit semua, dan kau cuma bilang OH?!"

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa? Lagipula, aku tak menyuruhmu mengunggu kan? Salahmu sendiri ingin minta maaf padaku malam malam begini?"

"Terserah sajalah,"kataku melangkah pergi, tak menghiraukan Foster dibelakangku, mataku perih minta tidur, tapi aku sebal pada cewek itu, dia benar benar kejam! Bagaiman mungkin dia bisa mengatakan semua itu setelah perjuanganku menunggunya di depan perpustakaan yang dingin.

Aku sempat memikirkan ingin mengirimnya ke danau hitam supaya si cumi cumi raksasa, dan setan setan air yang ada disana dapat membenamkannya ke dasar danau! Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, karena sekejam apapun aku, aku tak akan pernah menyakiti seorang cewek! Makanya aku buru buru menyingkir sebelum otakku benar benar tidak waras, dan sungguh sungguh mengirimnya ke Danau Hitam.

Aku berbelok ke tikungan, dan kemudian menaiki tangga menuju menara Gryffindor, dan meneriakan 'cacing pita' ke arah si Nyonya Gemuk yang sedang duduk meminum anggur bersama temannya yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Kau,"kata si Nyonya Gemuk sesegukan "tak perlu…" dia sesegukan lagi "mengucapakannya sekeras itu kan?" kemudian dia mengayun kedepan, aku langsung memanjat lubang lukisan secepat aku bisa, berharap bisa menemui Rose yang ku yakin menungguku di ruan rekreasi.

Tapi ruang rekreasi kosong melompong, nyala api di perapian sudah padam, meninggalakn abu bertebaran, tak ada Rose atau yang lainya, kesal aku melemparkan diri ke depan perapian kemudian entah bagaimana persisnya aku tertidur disana.

Alex P.o.V:

Aku berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan setelah berdebat dengan perjaga perpustakaan, Madam Pince yang akhirnya memenangkan perdebatan, karena dia berhasil menyuruhku enyah dari buku bukunya tercinta. Tapi aku tak mau mengalah begitu saja tentu, buktinya aku berhasil menenteng dua buah buku mantra lama ini!

Aku memang belum mengerjakan Pr mantra ku sama sekali, padahal Pr itu harus di kumpulkan besok sore, dan aku jelas tak akan mau menampikan _image_ buruk di depan guru pada awal tahun ajaran.

Mataku perih karena kelelahan, jadi aku memutuskan akan langsung pergi ke ruang rekreasi, dan tidur segera, sementara Pr mantara ini akan ku kerjakan pada jam makan siang.

"Tiba tiba suasana di sekitarku menjadi terang –well sebenarnya tak bisa di kategorikan terang juga sih, karena cahaya yang tiba tiba muncul ini sangat redup, seperti cahaya dari tongkat sihir, dan aku benar, memang ada orang yang menyalakan tongkat sihirnya , dan dia berdiri persis di samping kiriku.

Tanganku agak kebas,karena menenteng buku berat, tetapi aku tak terlalu peduli, karena aku meliat siapa yang ada dihadapanku, dia anak yang ku ancam di Aula besar tadi pagi saat sarapan, anak yang –dengan cerobohnya- menumpahkan Jus Labu ke jubah baruku!

Apa yang dia lakukan disini, malam malam begini? Apa dia memang sengaja menungguku? Apa maunya? Balas dendam?! Karena aku berani mengancamnya di depan semua orang? Apa yang dia inginkan?

"Apa maumu? Jangan mendekat atau kau kumantari!"

Dia menyeringai, apa mau cowok ini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia! Satu hal yang jelas dia membuatku ketakutan hanya dengan berdiri disana, dan menyeringai seperti itu, aku memang tak mau memperlihatkan ketakutanku, tetapi sepertinya sepandai apapun aku menyembunyikanya, ketakutan itu tetap terlihat. Buktinya dari ekspresi cowok ini!

Ini baru hari pertama ku di Hogwarts, dan sudah ada orang yang ingin mengerjaiku! Tidak!

"Yakin kau mau memantariku dengan beban sebanyak itu?" Dia bebicara dengan nada mengejek, melirik buku ditanganku, "Apa mau aku bawakan bukunya, sehingga kau bisa memantraiku," Dia menyeringai dan Tongkat Sihirnya masih teracung menyinari kami berdua.

Aku merona merah, sekalipun aku takut, dia benar, bagaimana aku bisa memantari orang sementara tanganku sudah sibuk memegangi buku ini!

Dia menyeringai lagi, dan itu mulai membuatku jengkel, tetapi ada segelintiran pikiran tak waras di otakku, yang mengatakan bahwa cowok ini terlihat tampan dan cool dibawah sinar perak tongkat sihirnya sendiri, dan entah kenapa, aku merasa sudah mengenal dia sebelumnya, kendati, aku bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"kataku.

"Bukan apa-apa, kau hanya mengingatkanku akan sepupuku, Hugo,"katanya masih tersenyum.

Nah sekarang dia sukses membuatku jengkel, maksudku mencegatku disini, hanya untuk itu? Mengatakan bahwa aku mengingatkanya pada sepupunya?! Tak bisa dipercaya!

"Kalau kau mencegatku kembali ke ruang rekreasiku, hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mengingatkanmu pada sepupumu, maaf aku punya urusan yang lebih penting!"kataku, mengerjab karena mataku perih minta istirahat.

"Hey! Bukan begitu juga,"kata cowok itu, terdengar agak frustasi, menatapku dengan mata hijau emerland yang terlihat bercahaya terkena pantulan cahaya tongkat sihir.

Mulutku terbuka menyadari betapa indahnya mata itu, dan aku merutuki diri sendiri, karena merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk terus menatapnya, mata itu. untungnya masih ada sepersekian persen otakku yang masih waras, dan memerintahkanku untuk segera mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku menatap sepatuku sendiri, dan menutup mulutku, berharap cowok itu tak menganggapku sinting karena menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"Aku ingin minta maaf akan kejadian tadi pagi, ku harap jus labu itu tak merusak bajumu,"ujarnya melanjutkan, tampaknya sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa aku baru saja menatapnya seperti orang bego', dan aku bersukur untuk itu.

"Oh" kataku mengerti sekarang. Minta maaf. Aku rupanya salah sangka, dia tak ingin balas dendam, tapi hanya ingin minta maaf! Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan 'Baiklah' atau 'Perminta maaf-an mu di terima, tapi aku benar benar sudah mengantuk sekarang! Jadi aku hanya bilang 'Oh'

"Oh? Hanya itu reaksimu, aku menunggumu berjam-jam, sampai badanku sakit semua, dan kau cuma bilang OH?!" Dia tiba tiba berubah jengkel.

Hey apa yang terjadi disini, rasanya tak ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa? Lagipula, aku tak menyuruhmu mengunggu kan? Salahmu sendiri ingin minta maaf padaku malam malam begini?" otomatis aku menjawabnya, karena aku benar benar ingin tidur sekarang.

Keningnya berkerut dan dia berkata dengan kasar -hampir membentak malah "Terserah sajalah,"Dan dia pergi, meninggalkanku sendirian dia sini, masih terbengong dengan apa sebenarnya yang kulakukan.

Still Alex P.o.V:

'Amanda aku membutuhkanmu, dimana kau?' aku membatin sambil memanadang berkeliling mencari adikku, ya tentu saja dia ada di meja asramanya sendiri –Ravenclaw!

Jadi karena aku sangat membutuhkan Amanda, aku memberanikan diri duduk dimeja Ravenclaw, aku mengetuk ngetuk meja dengan tanganku, mencoba untuk tenang, karena rasanya sangat jangal duduk disini, seolah olah semua mata yang ada di meja ini menatapmu penuh ingin tahu, tapi sekali lagi karena aku sangat membutuhkan adikku aku tak menghirukan mereka.

Ku harap Amanda segera turun kesini sekarang, karena aku tak tahan menjadi orang asing tak diundang yang tiba tiba saja duduk di meja orang!

Aku memandang tangga pualam, dan saat harapanku hampir putus, akhirnya aku melihat adikku, menggunakan jubah Ravenclawnya, dan rambut cokelatnya melambai dibelakang, bernafas sangat lega, karena akhirnya ada yang bisa ku ajak bicara di meja ini, aku hampir menumpahkan sup kaldu kental didepanku, aku melambai pada Amanda.

Dia melihatku, dan sesaat ada ekspresi kaget bercampur senang dimatanya, tapi kemudian lenyap beberapa detik kemudian "Al, apa yang kau…"

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan mengunjungi mu tiap hari,"kataku memberi isayarat supaya dia duduk dengan pandangan "lagipula aku butuh bantuanmu Amanda, aku butuh saranmu,"

"Jarang sekali terjadi, ada apa?"katanya sekarang duduk, dan menopang dagunya dimeja, menghadapku.

"E…"kataku, Sebenarnya aku tak ingin membicarakan ini dengan adikku, maksudku, aku yang menjadi kakak di sini, dan dia yang menjadi adik, dan meminta sarannya sesungguhnya membuatku agak gengsi, seolah-olah dia adalah pakar, sementara aku hanya asisten! Tapi karena aku memanag membutuhkan sarannya, jadi kali ini tak apalah aku menurunkan gengsiku hanya untuk kali ini.

"E… Apa?"kata Amanda "kau mau cerita, atau hanya akan ber 'E…' saja"

"Baiklah, kau ingat cowok yang menumpahkan jus labu di jubahku kemarin pagi?"kataku.

"Tentu saja,"kata Amanda "Apa yang kau lakkan kemarin pagi, menjadi perbincangan di koridor sepanjang kemarin" kata Amanda, "aku mendengar mereka menyebut nyebut, bahwa baru sekali ini ada cewek yang berani mengancam Albus Potter,"

Albus Potter, jadi itu nama cowok itu, Potter, apakah itu artinya dia anak dari Pahlawan Perang Hogwarts, Harry Potter, wah, kalau begitu aku mengancam anak orang besar! "Albus Potter?" kataku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Ya, tidak adakah yang memberi tahumu nama cowok yang kau ancam?"kata Amanda mendengus.

Aku mengeleng "Pantas semua cewek mentapku aneh kemarin dan menghindar untuk duduk dekat dekat denganku, ternyata aku mengancam idola mereka,"

Amanda mengangguk "Tapi lupakan pendapat orang, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Oh, aku? Aku, kemari malam, sehabis dari perpustakaan Potter mencegatku, dan katanya dia ingin minta maaf atas kejadian saat sarapan kemarin pagi,"

"Lalu? Kau bilang apa?"kata Amanda sambil menyendok pudingnya.

"Aku bilang 'Oh' dan dia langsung marah-marah, terus berjalan pergi begitu saja,"

"Harusnya kau tak boleh ngomong begitu, mungkin dia punya perasaan yang sensitif, jadi mungkin saja dia agak tersinggung dengan reaksimu yang cuma begitu, lagi pula dia cowok popular Al, dia tak biasanya menerima ancaman ataupun kata 'oh' dari seorang cewek,"kata Amanda panjang lebar. "Kau harus melihat Klub Penggemar-nya, mereka seperti _fangirl _artis-artis muggle korea selatan! Kau tahu"kata Amanda

Ya aku tahu, Mom suka menonton acara Reality Show yang seperti itu di waktu senggang, terkadag aku heran sendiri melihat Mom menonton acara-acara seperti itu, maksudku, dia Mom, bukan remaja lagi…

"Memang dia punya Klub Penggemar?"kataku terkekeh

"Ya, mereka menamai diri sebagai '_Albus Potter Fans Club_-Klub Penggemar Albus Potter',"kata Amanda.

Dan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, jadi aku tertawa.

"Alex, berhenti tertawa, kau membuatku malu!" kata Amanda "lanjutkan, lalu kau mau minta saran apa?"

"Baiklah,"kataku, menarik nafas, agar tawaku reda " menurutmu sebaiknya aku minta maaf atas apa yang ku lakukan kemarin atau diam saja?" kataku

"Menurutku, kau harus minta maaf Al, karena dia mungkin saja tersinggung akan reaksimu kemarin, dan sekali lagi dia cowok populer, dia bisa saja menyuruh para pengemarnya untuk membalaskan dendamnya padamu, aku tak mau kakakku kenapa-napa!"kata Amanda sekali lagi panjang lebar.

Baiklah, hanya itu yang kubutuhkan, jadi aku harus minta maaf pada cowok popular yang telah menumpahkan jus labunya ke bajuku, kalau aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku! Yah, kurasa aku harus menurunkan gengsi ku sekali lagi untuk ini

"Trims, Zeva"katak, memanggil Amanda dengan nama tengahnya,

Adikku cemberut dan berujar "Al, sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku itu!" lalu melanjutkan makanya, aku menyendok bubur ku sambil memandang Potter yang tengah di suruh memakan sesuatu oleh cewek berambut merah di depannya. Siapa ya cewek ini? Apa dia pacar Potter, karena mereka terlihat sangat dekat, sampai sampai cewek ini berai mengacugkan garpunya hanya untuk menuruh Potter memakan sesuatu di piringnya.

Al's P.o.v:

"Al, kau harus memakan brokoli itu! Kau tak sadar juga kenapa kau sembelit! Ku beri tahu kau! Karena kau tak _pernah_ mau makan sayur!" Kata Rose mengacung ngacungkan garpunya kearahku. Ya ampun, kenapa dia harus bertingkah sepeti Mom disaat sepeti ini

"Rose, kau bertingkah seperti Mom,"kataku

"Ya"sambung Hugo "dan juga seperti Mom"

Rose memelototi adiknya, lalu mendangku dengan tatapan mengina "Baiklah, jangan panggil aku lagi senadainya ada yang salah lagi dengan perutmu!"katanya lalu mengembangkan Phopet menutupi wajahnya sepenuhnya.

Rose, dia memang selalu sepeti ini kan? Menyembunyikan diri dibalik koran/buku apabila tak setuju dengan pendapatku atau Hugo atau Lilly.

Aku meregangkan badanku, dan beberapa anak Hufflepuff di seberang meja tertawa cekikikan, aku mengabaikan mereka, enam tahun menhadapi situasi seperti ini, membuatku tebiasa akan kelakuan ajaib anak-anak perempuan di Hogwarts. Lagipula aku memang butuh peregangan, badanku sakit sakit semua karena ketiduran di sofa ruang rekreasi, dan aku sebal setengah mati karena saat aku bagun, pemandangan pertama yang aku lihat adalah, puluhan cewek Gryffindor mengerubuniku.

Tapi aku heran juga sih, karena saat aku bagun ada selimut merah tua yang menyelimuti tubuhku, perasaan semalam aku atak pernah memanggil selimut dari kamar anak laki laki, siapa yang menyelimutiku?

Saat aku menanyai para cewek yang berdiri berkerumun seperti cacing fober yang sedang berebut makanan –dalam kasus ini akulah makananya- tentang selimut itu, mereka meng-klaim bahwa merekalah yang menyelimutiku!

Tapi entahlah, aku sama sekali tak percaya akan hal ini, aku tahu orang yang menyelimutiku bukanlah salah seorang dari cacing-cacing fober ini!

Saat aku menanyai Rose, Lilly dan Hugo, mereka bilang itu bukan salah satu dari mereka, bahkan Hugo dengan kejamnya berkata, bahwa dia lebih baik menyelimuti Fang ketimbang meyelimutiku! Keterlaluan!

"Oh iya Al, jadi bagimana perminta maafanmu kemarin?"tanya Lilly

"Lill's bisakah kita tak membicarakan itu?"kataku bermain main dengan makananku

"Oh, jadi tidak berjalan baik, apa kata Foster?" kata Lilly tidak berhenti, Rose menurunkan koranya dan memberikan masalah ini perhatian penuh, dan Hugo bahkan berhenti menyuap makananya, hanya untuk mendengarkan apa kataku.

Aku menghela nafas "Baiklah, kau benar Lill's, memang tidak berjalan baik, aku bahkan tak tahu apa dia memaafkanku atau tidak,"

"Mak-sud-nya?"kata Hugo memecah kata itu menjadi tiga suku kata.

"Dia cuma bilang oh!"kataku tak tahan untuk tidak mendengus, memndang ke meja Ravenclaw tempat dia duduk, aku tak tahu pasti kenapa dia duduk disitu, apa dia menghindariku? Entahlah, satu hal yang aku tahu, aku sedang tida ingin membicarakan Foster, jujur dia masih membuatku jengkel sampai sekarang.

Kalau bukan karena Rose, Lilly, dan Hugo memberikan perhatian penuh hanya untuk mendengarkan ceritaku, aku tak akan mau mengungkit masalah ini, aku bahkan sudah berpikir untuk melupakan bahwa aku pernah bicara pada Foster kemarin malam.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya kau begini,"kata Rose cekikikan,

"Apanya yang lucu?"kataku tak mengerti "Rosie! Berhenti tertawa!"

"Al, kau tahu bahwa aku benci dipanggil begitu, sudah cukup Dad yang memanggilku begitu! Atau kau mau di pangil Albus?"

"Apanya yang lucu,"kataku tak menghiraukanya.

"Oh itu, Kau yang lucu Al,"

"Hah?"

"Begini, selama ini kau di perlakukan bak raja oleh para cewek cewek Hogwarts, dan kau bukan orang yang biasanya minta maaf, sekali kau minta maaf –pada cewek- dan dia hanya bereaksi biasa biasa saja, kau akan jengkel, itu yang terjadi, dan menurutku itu lucu,"

"Oh, sudahlah," kataku masih tak mengerti dimana letak lucunya.

"Baiklah," kata Rose "Kita harus ke Reune Kuno Al, ayo! Bye kalian berdua,"katanya, lalu mengemasi barang barangnya, dan memasukan semuannya ke dalam tas punggungnya yang sedari tadi tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

Rose sudah berada setengah meter di depanku saat aku berhasil menyusulnya, dia masih tersenyum sendiri.

"Rose! Hentikan itu sekarang!"kataku jengkel, aku dipermalukan cewek, dan sekarang seppuku-sahabatku sendiri mengejekku

"Baiklah, baiklah,"kata Rose, menatapku, aku memandang kakiku sendiri, ketimbang menatap Rose, berusaha untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang menyengkan, sehingga aku tak perlu mengingat perminta maaf yang memalukan kemarin

Aku tengelam dengan pikiran ku sendiri entah untuk berapa lama –lima menit, sepuluh menit, entahlah- dan di kagetkan dengan suara Rose

"Maaf aku…"katanya "Oh ternyata kau Malfoy," kata Rose merah padam, memandang Malfoy

"Iya ini aku Weasley! Dan berhentilah melakukan hal aneh untuk menarik perhatianku!"

"Aku tak menarik perhatian siapapun, terutama kau, Vampir!"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan, terjatuh di hadapanku kemarin, menubrukku, hari ini? Dan rona merah di wajahmu itu! Jelaskan itu! Apa namanya kalau bukan mencoba menarik perhatianku!"kata Malfoy berbicara dengan cara di lambat ambatkan seperti yang biasa dia lakukan "Belum juga satu minggu kita kembali ke Hogwarts, kau sudah melakukan hal yang aneh aneh!"

Rose membuka mulutnya hendak protes, tapi kemudian berubah pikiran di detik terakhir,dan malah menarik lenganku dan berkata "Ayo Al, Tak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang macam dia!"kata Rose menatap Malfoy tajam.

Ekspresi Malfoy berubah untuk sepersekian detik kemudian dia berkata, masih dengan nada yang sama, tapi seperti ada yang berubah "Ah ya, Potter! Kalian berdua tak pernah terpisah ya! Aku heran kenapa kalian tak menikah saja!"

Aku menahan Rose yang hendak akan menyerang Malfoy "Ayo Rose, kita tak ingin terlabat di kelas Reune Kuno kan?"

Rose menarik nafas kemudian berkata "Benar!" dan berjalan cepat.

"Mimpi apa aku, bertemu dengan orang seperti Malfoy!" gumam Rose, saat kami berbelok di tikungan

"Sudahlah, dia selalu begitu kan, dan kurasa dia tak akan pernah berhenti,"kataku

Rose diam saja.

Alex P.o.V:

Baiklah, aku sudah punya rencana sendiri tentang bagaimana caranya minta maaf pada Potter, aku dapat informasi bahwa dia sering duduk di bawah pohon ash di dekat danau hitam, dank u rasa aku bisa pura pura duduk disana dan mengumulkan keberanianku, setelah itu aku bisa bicara padanya dan minta maaf. Ku rasa ide itu tak buruk.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju danau, memegang sebuah novel detective Muggle di tangn kananku, dan menyandang tas di punggungku, well, setidakya aku bisa pura pura membaca sementara aku mengumulkan keberanianku, ketimbang hanya duduk seperti orang bego di tepi danau sendirian.

Aku melihat Potter duduk bersama cewek berambut merah yang tadi pagi mengcung acungkan garpunya –apa benar ya itu pacarnya?- Memandang kearah danau, aku duduk beberapa meter dari mereka, dan membuka buku ku, tapi tak benar benar membaca, aku sebenarnya mendengarkan pembucaraan mereka, api berusaha tidak terlihat melakkannya. Ya, aku menguping pembicaraan mereka!

"Sudahlah, kau sudah gusar sepanjang siang Rose, jangan sampai Malfoy mempengaruhimu sebegini banyak! Kau seperti tak biasa berhadapan dengan dia saja!" kata Potter terdengar frustasi.

"Baiklah-baiklah"kata cewek yang di panggil Rose itu menutup matanya kemudian menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat "Tapi aku tak akan berbohong, bahwa aku masih sanat ingin menengelamkannya di danau ini! Atau mendorongnya dari Menara Astronomi!"

"Kau bisa melakukanya, setidaknya dalam mimpi!"kata Potter lalu mendengus tertawa.

Si cewek juga ikut nyengir. Kemudian mereka diam cukup lama, sepertinya tengelam dalam pikiran masing masing, sampai akhirnya salah satu berkata:

"Kau yakin tidak tahu siapa yang menyelimutiku tadi malam?"

Aku kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan bukuku, aku yang menyelimutinya tadi malam, memang benar, aku melihatnya meringkuk kedinginan di ruang rekreasi sementara api di perapian sudah padam saat aku kembali ke ruang rekreasi, dan berhubung aku adalah orang yang penuh denga belas kasihan, aku tak tega melihatnya kedingin seperti itu, jadi aku memanggil selimutku sendiri, dan menyelimutinya dengan itu sementara aku menggunakan selimut perca yang kubawa dari rumah, selimut perca itu sengaja di jahit Mom dari kumpulan baju bayiku –well, sebenarnya aku heran juga sih tentang ini, maksudku, bagaimana Mom bisa membuatkanku dan Amanda selimut-selimut perca ini, sementara dia sendiri sibuk bekerja, tapi entahlah, itulah Mom!

"Aku tidak tahu Al,"kata Rose "kenapa kau begitu penasaran?"

"Entahlah,"kata Potter "tapi aku merasa harus tahu, cuma itu, setidaknya aku bisa mengucapkan terima kasih,"

Oke, sampai sini saja, aku akan kesana sekarang! Aku menunggu sekita lima detik, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Potter dan Rose

Aku sudah berdiri di sampingnya sekarang, tapi dia seperti tak menyadari bahwa kau di sana, karena dia masih terus berbicra tentang selimut semalam, cewek yang bernama Rose itu lebih dulu menyadari kehadiranku, dan menyikut Potter "Al, kau punya pengunjung"

"Hah? Apa-Siapa?"kata Potter.

Rose memandanku, dan tersenyum sedikit,

"O, Oh kau, ada apa?"kata Potter menatapku dengan mata hijau emerald-nya sekarang, dan aku entah bagimana merasa bahwa aku meleleh…

"Aku ingin minta maaf…"

"Atas?"katanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Atas, responku terhadap permintaan maaf mu kemarin…"

"Oke,"kata Rose lumayan keras, dan menepuk tanganya sendiri, dan tersenyum padaku dan Potter begantian, "Aku akan mencari Lilly dan Hugo, sekarang, bye,"katanya kemudian berdiri

"E-eh, kau tidak harus pergi, kau tahu,"kataku.

"Yah, aku tahu,"katanya tapi berjalan pergi juga.

"Jadi bagimana?"tanyaku pada Potter, sementara dia mengawasi Rose pergi.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, aku memang agak gusar kemarin, karena aku mengantuk, tapi kurasa reaksimu oke, masih untung kau memaafkanku, dan bukanya mengutuku"katanya nyengir "duduk sini, kau tak mungkin berdiri selamanya di situ kan?" katanya meletakan tanganya di atas rumput mengisyaratku untuk duduk.

"Dan Potter, aku juga minta maaf, karena ancaman kemarin,"

Potter tertawa, "Panggil aku Al, Sebenarnya kemarin kau membuatku shook, belum pernah sebelumnya seorang gadis mengancamku -pengecualian untuk Lilly dan Rose terntu saja- tapi kau melakukanya, kau juga membuatku kaget karena merona merah, saat sedang ketakutan, dan membaca sampai tenah malam di perpustakaan, kau yakin tak salah masuk asrama? Sepengetahuanku, hanya ada satu Gryffindor yang mau bertahaan di perpustakaan selama itu,"

"Siapa?"kataku penasaran.

"Rose Weasley,"katanya terlihat geli.

"E… Rose yang tadi?"tanyaku.

"Ya, Rose yang itu,"

Kami tertawa bersama, ternyata bicara padanya tidaklah buruk, dia mudah bergaul, dan bisa di bawa ke dalam banyak situasi.

"Well, Al, salam kenal, aku Alex Foster, panggil aku Alex,"

"Baiklah, Alex Foster, salam kenal, aku Albus Potter,"

Kami berdua tertawa lagi, baguslah!

"Jadi hubungan mu dan Rose, apakah dia tidak akan marah, aku duduk disini?"kataku menatap Al.

"Hubungan ku dengan Rose, apa maksudnya? Dia sepupuku! Kau tak mungkin tak tahu itu kan?" katanya heran.

"Sejujurnya Al, aku memang baru tahu, darimu"kataku. Jadi dugaanku selama ini salah Rose Weasley bukanlah pacarnya, Mereka adalah sepupu! Well itu menjelaskan soal garpu tadi pagi.

"Apa?"kata Al kaget.

"Jangan kaget begitu, aku baru pidah dari Prancis ingat, dan aku tak terlalu mengikuti berita Inggris,"kataku mengangkat bahu.

"Aksen mu tak seperti orang prancis,"

"Memang tidak, aku setengah Prancis, setengah Ingris, aku pindah ke Prancis, saat Mom dan Dad bercerai,"aku berkata muram.

"Alex, aku…"kata Al

"Sudahlah," kataku mengibaskan tanganku, dan tersenyum memandanya.

Gimana? Review ya


	4. Chapter 4

Disclimber: J.K. Rowling Only

_A/N: Aku minta maaf banget soal keterlambatan update nya, kebetulan kemarin ini aku lagi sibuk ngurus masuk sekolah, jadi nggak sempat buka laptop, dan aku juga sempat sakit jadi di larang nulis dulu sementara, karena mataku nggak tahan kena radiasi lama-lama._

_Tapi, thanks buat reviewnya sangat berarti untukku, walau fic ini belum terkenal, tapi aku senang ada yang mau review, artinya masih ada yang mau baca fanfic ini. Tapi jujur aku agak takut belakangan, karena rasanya fanfic ini mulai kerasa nggak jelas, makanya aku butuh review di chap ini, aku ingin tahu apa kalian juga berpendapat sama atau bagaimana._

_Happy Read _

Alex P.o.V:

Suasana Aula besar sama seperti biasanya, ramai dan penuh oleh ocehan anak-anak Hogwarts tentang berbagai macam hal; mulai dari PR, detensi dari guru, ataupun gossip seputar selebriti Hogwarts, dan omong-omong soal selebriti Hogwarts, aku sedang duduk dengan tiga diantaranya di meja Gryffindor.

Sejak kami berbicara di tepi danau hampir sebulan yang lalu, Al sekarang selalu memaksaku duduk di dekatnya dan para sepupunya setiap kali sarapan, atau makan siang, ataupun makan malam, dan terkadang aku juga di seret duduk di tepi danau bersama mereka.

Setiap kali aku bertanya kenapa aku harus melakukannya dia selalu saja bisa menjawabnya dengan tepat sambil nyengir lebar: "Karena kau adalah sahabatku! Dan aku tak ingin sahabatku duduk sendirian, sementara aku bersama keluargaku!"

"Tahu tidak sih Al, kau memperlakkannya seperti pacarmu saja,"kata Lilly suatu waktu, di sambut oleh tepukan tangan dari Hugo dan sorakan dari Rose, lalu mereka mulai tertawa sampai serak.

Walaupun senang di perlakukan bak anggota keluaraga sendiri, tetapi aku memeng merasa perhatian Al ini agak berlebihan, walaupun sejujurnya aku senang mendapatkan teman yang sebegitunya padaku, aku bertanya padanya beberpa hari yang lalu: "Al, ingat kata Lilly waktu itu?"kataku "kenapa kau memperlakukanku sebegininya?"

Dan dia hanya tersenyum kemudian menjawab "Aku tak pernah benar benar punya teman selama ini, hanya Rose, dan para sepupuku, semua cowok yang mengaku menjadi temanku atau semua cewek yang mengaku-ngaku mencintaiku, hanya ingin terkenal karena mereka berhubungan denganku, atau hanya ingin mendapatkan uangku!" dia berkata, dan mengambil nafas "Tapi kau berbeda Alex, saat pertama kali kita bertemu di Aula besar, kau mengancamku, dan walaupun aku tidak suka, tapi kau membuatku merasa seperti anak laki-laki bisa yang merasakan hal-hal yang biasa, dan di perlakukan secara biasa, dan bukan dengan perlakuan istimewa, hanya karena ayahku adalah pahlawan Dunia Sihir," dia tersenyum padaku.

Wah, waktu itu akau kan tak tahu siapa dia, seandainya kalau aku tahu bahwa dia adalah anak dari Harry Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir abad ke dua puluh satu, mungkin keinginanku untuk memarahinya akan menciut dan aku akan memilh menyimpan amarahku dalam hati. Tapi sungguh aku bersyukur bahwa waktu itu aku tak tahu dia siapa, karena mungkin kalau aku tahu aku masih akan dendam padanya sampai sekarang, dan kami tak akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Aku hanya membalas senyumnya, kemudian berkata "Ku pikir, jadi anak orang besar itu enak!"

"Hey Alex!" suara Hugo memecahkan lamunanku "hallo…"

"Ya, ada apa?" kataku sekarang memfokuskan pandanganku pada Hugo.

"Bukan apa apa sih,"kata Hugo.

"Ya bukan apa apa sih, Hugo hanya ingin menayakan apakah bunga kesuakaan adik mu, dan dimanakah dia suka menghabiskan waktunya di Hogwarts?" sambung Lilly lalu cekikikan, Al hanya mendengus keras kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Hah?"kataku memandang Lilly kemudian Hugo secara begantian, Lilly masih cekikian, dan Hugo memandang sendoknya dengan sangat serius, seolah olah dari sendok itu akan keluar sesuatu yang akan membantunya dalam hal ini " Bunga kesuakaan Amanda? Tempat faforit-nya?"

Lilly memandang sepupunya dan aku bergantian, geli "Ya Alex, bunga kesukaan dan tempat faforit adikmu!"

"Oh berhentilah bicara sepupu!" kata Hugo memandang Lilly, mukanya merah padam samapai ke telinga, dan nada suaranya jengkel.

Lilly memandang Hugo dengan tatapan tak bersalah masih sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Aku akan menjawab, tepat saat Rose bergabung dengan kami "Hai semua, kau kenapa Hug's?" dia melemparkan pandang ke arah Lilly, kemudian Al, dan terakhir aku

Al yang bicara; "Masih masalah yang waktu itu!"

"Oh…"kata Rose mau tak mau tersenyum juga "kalau kau ingin bicara padanya ya sudah bicara saja, itu tak begitu sulit kan?"

"Baiklah," ujar Hugo sinis "setelah kau tak berengkar terus setiap kali bertemu Malfoy!" ekspresi Rose langsung berubah, akhirnya dia berkata "Aku ngomong baik baik kan?" menatap adiknya dengki, kemudian mulai melahap makananya dengan kerakusan yang tak dapat di jelaskan!

Aku tersenyum memandang Rose, setelah sebulan di sini, dan melihat tingkah laku Rose yang selalu saja aneh di hadapan Scorpius Malfoy aku menarik kesimpulan sendiri, bahwa sebenarnya Rose menyukai Malfoy hanya saja dia terlalu tinggi hati untuk mengakuinya. Apalagi dengan latar belakang keluarga mereka, aku pernah menanyakan ini pada ke empat Weasley/Potter dan jawaban mereka adalah:

"Itu adalah hal yang terjadi begitu saja, mereka para pencinta darah murni fanatik selalu mengangap kami orang orang kelas rendahan yang tak pantas ada di dekat mereka,"ujar Lilly waktu itu.

"Intinya Alex," lanjut Hugo "Keluarga kami sudah saling membenci sejak dahulu kala, kau harus dengar cerita tenang perkelahian di _Flourish and Blotts_, itu seru sekali! Grandpa menunju hidung Lucius Malfoy, kau harus dengar versi Uncle George!" Hugo bersemangat.

"Tapi bukanya Narcissa Malfoy pernah menolong paman mu, ayahnya Al dengan berbohong pada Voldemorth?" kataku mendebat, bukan aku memihak Malfoy, aku hanya ingin menilai secara subjective.

"Ya, tapi itu zaman perang Alex banyak hal terjadi, Dad juga pernah menyelamatkan Draco Malfoy bersama temanya si Grigory Goyle dari api kutukan dalam kamar kebutuhan di tahun yang sama, tapi kembali ke dasarnya, bahkan walaupun hal-hal tersebut terjadi, tak banyak yang berubah,"ujar Lilly panjang lebar "Well, setidaknya tidak di antara kami para _Next Generation_"

"Ya!"ujar Al "Kau tak pernah melihat Uncle Ron berbicara tentang mereka kan, dia telah berusaha mati-matian untuk mengingatkan kami semua akan hal itu -tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Aunt Hermione,"

"Terutama aku," kata Rose terdengar lelah "Dad ingin aku mengalahkannya dalam segala hal…"

Suara gaduh dari arah meja Slytherin menyadarkanku dan aku kembali memfokuskan pikiranku pada saat ini, aku melihat Malfoy terjerembam dari kursinya dengan kepala penuh mie mukanya cemberut dan entah kenpa dia melihat kearah kami.

Aula besar sentak ramai oleh tawa geli para siswa, ini adalah hal langka yang bahkan mungkin mustahil untuk di lihat lagi. Hal baru ini membuat semua emosi Rose meluap, dia sekarang sedang mencengram perutnya dan mukanya merah padam, dan aku mendengar tawa teredam di sela-sela bibirnya yang terkatup rapat.

Lilly dan Hugo malah bertingkah aneh, mereka menyembunyikan diri dalam mangkuk di hadapan mereka dan memakan apa saja yang dapat mereka dapatkan. Al memandang keduanya dengan perasaan antara geli dan curiga, aku menyikutnya dan memberikan dia pandangan penuh arti -menyuruhnya untuk tak menetrawakan orang lain yan kesusuhan, Malfoy boleh menyebalkan, tapi kali ini dia sedang kena sial, dan seharusnya tak ada yang boleh tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain, bahkan waluapun orang itu adalah Malfoy sekalipun.

Aku heran melihat Rose, bukanya dia menyukai Malfoy… Kenapa dia malah senang Malfoy malu begitu… Ya, tapi dia kan tak mau mengakuinya, atau mungkin dia sama sekali tak menyadarinya … Sudahalah, tak ada gunanya juga berdebat sendiri perihal ini, toh aku bukan tokoh utama dalam cerita mereka , dan aku tak cukup tahu tentang mereka untuk menyimpulkan hal ini.

"Kalian berdua mau sarapan tidak sih? Karena kelas di mulai lima belas menit lagi," kataku.

Rose mengecek Arloginya dan bangkit dri kursinya "Aku sudah kenyang, melihat Malfoy seperti saat ini adalah makanan paling lezat yang pernah dan akan pernah ku dapatkan seumur hidupku"katanya tertawa "Ya sudah aku duluan ke Aritmancy, bye," katanya masih tertawa.

Aku menatap Al –entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menatapnya- dan dia menaikan bahu dan merentangkan tanganya kemudian melanjutkan makanya.

Al's P.o.V:

Aku memandang langit penuh bintang di balik kepala tempat tidur Johnatan Thomas, dan aku merasakan bahwa bintang-bintang itu memeperhatikanku -aku merasa, bahwa aku tak sendirian di alam semesta ini- itu adalah hal yang sering ku lakukan, terlebih waktu kecil, aku pernah naik ke atap hanya untuk menatap bintang, setelah di marahi Mom karena menggigit tanagan James yang ingin merampas batu keberuntungan ku, waktu itu aku baru lima tahun dan apa yang bisa di lakukan seorang anak berumur lima tahun untuk melawan anak berumur tujuh tahun yang bakat sihirnya sudah mulai kelihatan, dan tentu saja lebih besar darinya.

Aku juga pernah merajuk pada Dad karena tak mau membelikanku sapu mainan saat aku berumur empat tahun, aku juga naik ke atap dan memandang bintang, aku membayangkan seluruh orang orang hebat yang di ceritakan orang tuaku, seperti Grandpa dan Grandma Potter, atau Sirius, atau Uncle Fred, atau Lupin dan Tonks memandangku dari bintang binang itu.

Tadi pagi ada kejadian lucu saat sarapan di Aula besar, Malfoy terjerembam dari kursinya saat sedang makan, dan kepalanya di penuhi oleh mie karenanya, setelah hampir selama makan siang aku membujuk Hugo dan Lilly, akhirnya mereka mengakui bahwa mereka lah yang memantrai bangku Malfoy sampai bisa ambruk begitu. Ada-ada saja!

Aku mengerakan badanku, berusaha mencari posisi ternyaman, tetapi badanku sakit semua, sebenarnya ini sudah wajar sih, hari ini adalah jadwal latihan Quidditch Team Gryffindor, dan aku sebagai kapten mereka tentu saja yang mendapat bagian terberat, mengatur sebuah team yang terdiri dari tujuh orang yang memilki sifat dan watak yan berbeda dan ego yang berbeda pula bukanlah hal yang mudah, kalau hanya mengatur diri sendiri, yang akan mendapat keuntungan, dan menanggung kegagalan hanyalah diri sendiri juga, tetapi mengatur sebuah team… satu saja keputusanku salah, maka yang akan menanggung kerugianya adalah semua anggotanya…

Intinya adalah, badanku sudah sakit semua, tetapi mataku tak mau juga terpejam, kurasa aku sampai pada sebuah titik dimana, mata dan otak ku tak bisa berkoordinasi dengan baik, akhirya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mencoba untuk tidur, lagipula kata Mom cara terbaik untuk tertidur adalah dengan berhenti mencoba melakukanya .

Pikiranku melayang pada Cewek Dandelion yang kutemui di pesta topeng muggle musim panas lalu, sebulan lebih mungkin telah berlalu, tapi entah kenpa gadis itu lekat di pikiranku, tak seperti teman teman kencanku selama ini, yang lalu saja seperti air di ingatanku, gadis ini menempel erat di memoriku entah kenapa, seperti ada yang menghubungkanya denganku.

Kurasa aku sudah gila, Gadis itu gadis asing, aku tak tahu siapa dia, mungkin dia hanyalah seorang muggle biasa , tetapi entah kenapa, bayang-bayang gadis itu selalu ada dalam pikiranku. Apa ini namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Mana mungkin aku mencintainya! Melihat wajahnya saja belum! Dan aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa dia menggunakan nama aslinya dalam perkenalan kami, feeling-ku kuat mengatakan bahwa dia sama sepertiku menggunakan nama samaran.

Lagipula aku tak percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama, mana mungkin seseorang dapat langsung jatuh cinta hanya dengan menatap seseorang sekali saja, apalagi tak melihat wajahnya sama sekali (seperti dalam kasusku) konyol!

Aku menarik nafas dalam mencoba menepis segala macam bayangan akan si Cewek Dandelion itu dari pikiranku, dan tiba-tiba ingatan tentang Alex menyusup masuk! Nah inilah yang selalu tejadi, setiap kali aku mencoba melupakan si Cewek Dandelion, munculah cewek lain… Alexandra Kim Foster dengan segala tingkah lakunya . seolah mereka berdua akan selau ada dalam sanubariku, dan membayangi hari-hariku selamanya, menghiasi mimpi mimpiku…

Itu masih belum bagian teraneh, setiap kali aku bertemu dengan Alex, aku entah kenapa selalu merasakan perasaan De Ja Vu yang sama setiap kalinya, seolah olah aku sudah mengenalnya, tapi entah dimana… semua tentangnya terasa familiar, cara bicaranya, sentuhnya, aroma tubuhnya, cara rambutnya melambai setiap kali di belai angin, dan bahkan cara dia berjalan. Seolah olah aku pernah bertemu Alex Foster dulu…

Teori ku ada tiga, pertama, bahwa aku memang mengenal Alex Foster di dimensi lain di jalan hidupku yang lain, itulah kenapa aku selalu meraskan perasaan De Ja Vu itu, tapi teori ini teori muggle, dan aku tak menemukan apapun untuk membuktikannya, teoti ke dua adalah, bahwa aku pernah mengenalnya di kehidupanku sebelumya, dan ini sama sulitnya untuk di buktikan, apa aku pernah hidup sebelum kehidupan ini saja aku tak tahu, dan yang ketiga adalah, aku mungkin pernah bertemu denganya dulu, tapi aku sudah lupa.

Nah aku lebih suka untuk mempercayai teori ketiga karena lebih masuk akal untuk di percayai…

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lemari kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku, dan secara tidak sengaja aku melihat serumpun Dandelion kering di dalam vas di sebelah beker, Alex memberikanya padaku dua hari yang lalu , katanya dandelion bisa mengusir mimpi buruk… Benar tidaknya aku tak tahu, tapi terserah dia lah, asal dia senang aku ikut senang. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum memandang dandelion itu mengingat kata-kata Alex dua hari yang lalu: "Pokoknya simpan saja okay" begitu katanya waktu aku ingin mendebatnya dalam persoalan pengusiran mimpi buruk itu –hanya main main tentu saja, aku haya ingin melihat tampangnya.

Aku menguap, tanpa terasa kantuk telah menjalariku, nah benar kan kantuk itu akan datang sendiri tanpa di minta.

Still Al's P.o.V:

Aku memandang arlogi ku untuk ke sepuluh kalinya dalam dua jam ini, semua materi pelajaran yang di berikan oleh Moch seperti lewat saja di telinga ku, padahal biasanya Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam adalah pelajaran faforit ku, tetapi entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa aneh, seperti asing terhadap diriku sendiri, jantungku berdetak tak karuan, membuat nafasku agak sesak.

Sebenarnya ini sudah dari beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi tak pernah se-sesak ini, dan aku juga tak pernah merasa se-tidak karuan ini. Moch masih tetap bicara tentang Inferi -mayat hidup yang di kendalikan oleh penyihir jahat untuk menjadi budaknya, banyak di gunakan oleh Voldemorth saat rezim dia berkuasa.

Kenapa aku bisa tahu semua ini, pertama aku sudah membaca buku PTIH ku sejak pertama kali di beli awal tahun ajaran di _Flourish and Bootts_, -mungkin aku sedikit mirip Rose dalam hal ini, tapi itu hanya dalam hal ini, dan yang kedua karena aku mendegar langsung dari orang yang pernah melawan inferi-inferi ini dalam sebuah gua gelap penuh mantra hitam –Ayahku!

Aku bangga akan ayahku dan semua kisah kepahlawanan yang dia miliki, menurutku dia adalah ayah terbaik yang pernah dan akan pernah ada, orang paling tidak egois yang aku kenal, tak heran kalau dia terkenal, bukan hanya karena mengalahkan Voldemorth, tapi juga karena hal lainya. Tetapi terkadang memiliki ayah seorang yang terkenal tidaklah mudah, karena seluruh hidupmu kau akan di bayang-bayangi oleh namanya, akan banyak orang yang akan membanding bandingkan kau dengan dia…

Terkadang aku berharap, seandainya Dad hanya orang biasa, dan bukan pahlawan, mungkin aku juga akan di perlakukakn secara lebih biasa juga… Sudahlah untuk apa berkeluh kesah tentang nasip, toh juga tak akan berubah, barang sedikitpun.

Aku memandang berkeliling, mencoba untuk membuat diriku lebih baik, dan mataku bertemu dengan mata Alex, dia juga sedang memandang ku, seketika aku seperti ada di angkasa, seperti sesuatu di dalam diriku, sesosok mahluk yang selama ini tertidur sekarang sedang mengendus endus bersemangat. Aku merasa tambah tak karuan, dan seandainya aku Rose, aku pasti akan merah padam sekarang!

Alex buru buru mengalihkan pandanganya, dia memokuskan diri untuk menatap meja, dan sekilas –tapi aku tak yakin, aku melihat pipinya merona, apa aku tak pernah memperhatikan ini sebelumya atau apa, tetapi Alex memiliki mata yang indah…

Oh… Apa yang ku pikirkan, kenapa tiba-tiba aku begini, apa aku jauh cinta pada Alex, tapi mana mungkin… Dia kan sahabatku… Dia sahabatku kan? Kenapa aku jadi ragu begini, tentu saja dia sahabat ku…

Oh Merlin, aku ini sebenarnya kenapa? Apa benar, aku jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri…

Aku harus segera mengencani sesorang, suapaya aku bisa kembali normal, aku tak mungkin kan jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri, bagaimana seandainya dia menolakku, dan kami tak akan bisa seperti sekarang lagi… Lebih baik aku tak ngomong apa-apa padanya, dan berusaha untuk menghapus –kalau benar ada- rasa cintaku, daripada nanti dia menjauh dariku… aku tak mau dia menjauh dariku…

Tidak sekarang setelah aku menyayanginya, tidak sekarang ketika aku tahu dia adalah sosok teman yang sebenarnya, yang selalam ini aku cari. Ya! Aku harus mencari taman kecan, yang bisa membuat ku normal lagi…

Alex P.o.V:

Aku memandangnya dan merasakan bahwa detak jantungku sangat tidak teratur, ada sensasi menyenangkan aneh yang tak bisa ku jelaskan saat aku menatapnya, dia terlihat sangat tampan walaupun terlihat sangat serius memikirkan sesuatu, apa aku pernah mengatakan sebelumnya, bahwa Albus Potter itu sangat tampan, dengan rambut hitam acak acakan nya yang kelihatannya tak pernah di sisir dan mata hijau cemerlangnya yang dapat membuat cewek mana saja bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Aku merasa sangat beruntung untuk bisa menjadi sahabatnya, dan ini serius! Aku masih menatap Al saat dia balik memandangku, dan pandangan kami bertemu, seketika itu juga aliran listrik menyengkan menyentrum nadiku dengan sensasi menyengkan, menantang tapi juga menenangkan, aku merasakan mukaku panas, dan aku tahu bahwa aku sudah merona merah sekarang, jadi aku mengalihkan pandangan dan serius menatap meja, tapi sesungguhnya pikiranku tak ada di sana…

Sudah seminggu ini, aku selalu memikrkan Al, dan aku juga sudah lelah untuk menanyai diriku sendiri kenapa aku begitu, dan tak menemui jawaban apa-apa, jadi ku putuskan untuk membiarkan saja, apa yang akan terjadi ya terjadi lah, dan senadainya aku pada akhirnya menyukai Al, aku tak akan pernah mengatakan padanya.

Ya! Tak akan pernah. Kenapa begitu? Jawabanya sederhana, aku tak mau kehilanganya karena ungkapan perasaan ku, aku tak akan siap kehilangan orang se-baik dan se-pengertian Al, aku ingin selalu menjadi sahabatnya, menjadi saudara nya selamanya, dan akan mendukung dia dalam setiap keputusannya.

Dan seandainya dia pada akhirnya berkencan dengan seseorang, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan mendukungnya, karena aku ingin melihatnya bahagia…

Kedengaran menyedihkan memang, terlau klise, atau terlalu dramatis, tapi itu adalah jalan yang akan ku pilih, seandainya _benar_ aku menyukai Al pada akhirnya, tapi belum tentu aku menyukai Al, aku sendiri masih belum yakin, apa benar aku menyukainya, atau ini hanya sekedar perasaan meluap luap sesaat yang akan hilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kita lihat saja… Aku juga tak akan menghambat segala kemungkinan yang ada, biarlah semuanya terjadi seperti semestinya…

Sebuah lemparan kertas mengenai kepalaku dan aku menoleh, berusaha mencari tangan jahil yang melemparku, Al nyengir padaku

Aku berusaha untuk bersikap biasa dengan memelototinya "Kenapa kau melemparku Potter?"bisikku

"Sudah ku bilang panggil aku Al, dari sebulan yang lalu," jawab Al balik berbisik

"Kau mengerti maksud ku Al, kau mau apa?"

"Aku bosan, entah kenapa hari ini terasa begitu berat, dan kalau aku tak berbicara pada seseorang, aku pasti akan terlelap, dan terlelap artinya detensi Alex,"

"Ya, tetapi mengobrol sama saja,"jawab ku

"Masih lebih ringan mengobrol, mengobrol paling hanya akan membuat kita kehilangan beberapa poin-"

"Dan aku tak mau poin asrama di kurangi hanya karena kau bosan,"

"Please deh Alex…"kata Al

Aku tak mengkrubisnya, bahkan walaupun aku mencintainya, tujuanku ke Hogwarts adalah belajar, dan aku tak mau tujuanku itu terganggu, bahkan oleh Al. Dia akhirnya sebal sendiri dan kembali diam.

Saat bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, Al malah duluan keluar tanpa bicara sepatah katapun pada ku, perkiraanku dia ngambek padaku karena tak di dengarkan, aku tersenyum mengingat itu, sebulan sudah cukup untukku mengetahui cukup banyak tentang Al, dan ya, dia terkadang suka bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti yang di lakukanya saat ini, tapi percaylah padaku satu dua jam lagi dia juga akan baik sendiri.

Al's P.o.V:

Waktu terus berputar, mengubah detik ke detik, menit ke menit, jam ke jam dan hari ke hari, ya mana mungkin waktu berhenti, bahkan penyihir sekalipun tak punya kuasa apa-apa untuk menghentikan waktu, dan aku masih terus tengelam dengan gejolak batinku, dan semua perasaan-perasaan aneh yang kurasakan setiap kali bersama Alex, atau waktu aku teringat si Cewek Dandelion itu.

Perasaan-perasaan aneh itu bertumbuh setiap detiknya, aku bisa merasakan bahwa aku ingin selalu bersamanya, dan tak ingin melepaskannya dari pandanganku, aku juga bisa merasakannya, bahwa aku menyayanginya, entahlah, apa sebagai sahabatku, atau keluarga, atau mungkin sebagai seorang cewek, ya, seorang cewek yang ku taksir…

Tapi masa sih aku menyukai Alex, maksudku mana mungkin kan aku menyukainya, dia kan sahabatku, dia sudah ku anggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri selama hampir dua setengah bulan ini, tapi kalau begitu, kenapa setiap harinya aku selalu salah tingkah setiap kali berhadapan dengan seorang Alex Foster, walaupun aku berhasil menutupinya dengan baik, dan dia kelihatanya tak pernah memperhatikan, tapi ini tak akan bertahan selamanya kan? Maksudku, aku tak bisa selamanya begini! Apalagi dengan perasaan yang terus bertumbuh setiap harinya.

"Benar," bisikku pada diri sendiri, keputusanku telah bulat, aku harus berkencan dengan seseorang untuk menepis Alex dari pikiranku.

Aku melompat berdiri dari sofa merah tua di depan perapian -yang merupakan tempat faforit kami para Weasley-Potter -begitu cepatnya sehingga aku sendiri heran kenapa aku tidak jatuh- kemudian memanjat keluar lubang lukisan, ke Danau mungkin, atau entahlah, nanti ku pikirkan di jalan, siapa tahu saja aku bisa bertemu dengan beberapa cewek yang bisa jadi calon pacarku, pokoknya aku harus mencari teman kencan segera! Sebelum bayangan Alex semakin menghantuiku.

Jujur, sebenarnya tak susah untukku mencari teman kencan, aku hanya mengulur-ulur waktu karena sebarnya aku tak mau melakukan ini, seandainya aku ingin, aku bisa saja membuat pengumuman kepada para pengemarku dan mereka akan berebutan untuk mendapatkan hatiku, jangan salah, lumayan banyak fans ku yang cantik, tapi aku tak mau seperti itu, alasanya masih sama, aku tahu mereka mengidolakan ku karena nama besar orang tuaku bukan karena diriku!

Masih terus berlari aku mengarah ke Aula depan, biasanya cewek-cewek suka berada di situ, mengosip dan semacamnya, well tidak semua cewek juga sih, Alex tidak beg-

Agh! Tuh kan! Kenapa sih aku selalu teringat dia!

Baiklah, biasanya cewek cewek suka berada di situ. Untuk kali ini aku hanya akan melihat-lihat saja, mengamati siapa cewek yang enak di ajak bicara siapa yang membosankan. Aku tersenyum mengingat rencana ini, ya ini rencana briliant , pasti berhasil!

Aku berbelok di tikungan dan akhirnya sampai di Aula depan, dan aku benar, ada banyak cewek di situ, mulai dari yang biasa biasa saja sampai yang benar benar cantik, mulai dari yang belajar sampai yang bergosip, mulai dari yang kalem sampai yang centil, lengkap di sana. Aku memandang berkeliling mencari tempat yang kosong, tapi aku malah melihat Rose di sana sedang berkutat dengan buku –entah apa.

Sial! Kenapa kau ada di sini Rose! Ya, kenapa Rose ada di sini! Kalau sampai dia tahu apa rencana ku, dia bisa heboh sendiri, dan ujung ujungnya Lilly dan Hugo juga akan tahu, otomatis Alex juga pasti tahu, apalagi Rose ahli memanipulasi kata-kata, bisa saja dia membuatku mengatakan apa yang ku lakukan disini tanpa ku sadari. Bukan apa apa sih, aku cuma belum mau yang lain tahu bahwa aku berniat mencari teman kencan, seadainya rencana ini gagal bagaimana?

Ku putuskan aku tak akan mendekati Rose, dan pura pura tak melihatnya ada di sini, semoga saja dia terlalu sibuk dengan bukunya sehingga lupa akan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya, aku mengambil jalan memutar untuk ke tempat duduk kosong yang ada di sebelah pot bunga Daisy, berjalan agak mengendap endap dan menyelip di kerumunan orang suapaya tak kelihatan Rose, tapi ku rasa nasibku memang tak beruntung, saat aku optimis aku akan bisa mengecoh Rose, tiba tiba dia memanggilku.

"Al,"katanya.

Aku pura-pura tak mendengar, dan lanjut berjalan "AL!" katanya agak keras, aku masih tak menghiraukannya.

"ALBUS Potter!" katanya meneriakan kata Albus dengan lantang, jadi aku tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mengelak, menghela nafas berat aku memandang berkeliling seperti orang bingung, dan pura pura menunjuk Rose, dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Demi Merlin Al, kau tidak mendengrku, atau pura pura tak mendengarku!" katanya kesal.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu kau ada di sini, aku lagi sibuk sih sebenarnya,"

Rose memandangku ingin tahu "Apa?" kataku.

"Sibuk apa kau?"

"Urusan pribadi! Rahasia!" jawabku, dan beberapa detik kemudian aku tahu aku salah, ini malah akan membuat Rose tambah penasaran, kenpa aku tak berbohong saja.

"Apa?"tanyanya.

"Pokonya rahasia!" jawabku.

"Aku ini sepupumu! Sahabatmu dari bayi…"

"Bukan urusan penting, okay, sudahlah, aku pergi dulu, dah…" kataku kemudian cepat cepat berdiri sebelum aku membuatnya tambah curiga, setengah berlari aku pergi dari Aula besar, tetapi setibanya di lantai tiga aku mulai berjalan, dan kembali ke ruang rekreasi

Hari ini gagal! Sial! Aturanya aku menghalau sepupu-sepupuku dula sebelum membuat rencana

"Kau terlihat kusut, kenapa? Baru di putuskan cewek ya?" kata si Nyonya Gemuk memandangku sok tahu.

"Cacing pita" kataku kasar pada si Nyonya Gemuk

Dia menyengit kemudian mengayun ke depan sambil berkata –setengah berteriak "Kau kan tak perlu berteriak padaku,"

Aku mengabaikannya, dan mengehempaskan diri di sofa depan perapian, semoga saja Alex dan yang lainya tak ada yang datang dan melihatku uring uringan begini, karena mereka pasti akan bertanya, dan aku sedang sangat malas berbicara dengan siapapun.

"Al"terdengar suara seorang cewek, agak asing, tapi juga agak familiar, aku mendogak, dan melihat seorang cewek berambut pirang bergelombang, dan mata biru gelap, ya tentu saja ini aalah salah satu cewek centil yang suka meneriakan namaku, atau James, atau sepupuku yang lainya setiap kami lewat di depan mereka.

Aku mengisaratkan suapaya di bicara "Aku cuma menyampaikan surat dari orang tuamu" katanya dengan suara lembut.

Aku mengambil surat itu dan menelitinya. Benar, ini tulisan tangan Mom, "Kenapa ada padamu?" tanyaku aturanya kalau ini benar dari Mom aturanya Lion -burung hantuku- lah yang mengantarkanya

"Oh, tadi memberikanya padaku" jawabnya.

"Kenapa surat ini ada pada McGonagoll?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Forte tersenyum.

'Well, terima kasih" kataku.

"Sama sama" jawabya kemudian berjalan.

Aku akan membuka surat itu, tetapi kemudian sebuah gagasan gila muncul di pikiranku, "Hey, maukah kau pergi denganku ke Honsmade dua minggul lagi?" kataku. Toh aku juga ingin segera mecari teman kencan, jadi kenapa tidak dia saja, dia cantik, tak akan memalukan seandainya ku bawa ke Hongsmade, dan kurasa kelakuanya itu, aku bisa tahan, bukankah itu yang selalu kulakukan? Lagipula aku tak mungkin mencari cewek yang punya sifat Alex, karena bukanya malah bisa melupakanya, pasti aku akan selalu teringat padanya…

Aku memandang cewek itu membuktikan bahwa apa yang ku katakana barusan benar, dia tak salah dengar, seketika dia langsung terlihat mau pingsan, dan dia menjawab dengan suara kecil, "Oke, jam setengah sepuluh pagi, di sini, kutunggu kau" jawabnya.

"Yeah bagus," kataku.

Alex P.o.V:

Matahari terbenam di Menara Astronomi adalah hal yang indah untuk di lihat, dan itulah yang sedang ku lakuakan sekarang, aku bosan ada di ruang rekreasi dan tak melakukan apa apa, atau bertemu dengan siapapun, aku mencari Al, tap dia hilang entah kemana, Rose juga tak ada di manapun, Lilly dan Hugo sama saja, bahkan, waktu aku mengunjungi adikku ke ruang rekreasinya di Menara Ravenclaw, teman satu asramanya juga bilang dia sedang tak ada, kemana sih mereka semua, kenapa tak ada yang mengejakkku, atau paling tidak memberiku informasi, sehingga aku tidak bingung mencari mereka!

Oke, jadi berhubung aku bosan aku memelih untuk kesini, karena aku malas ke danau, di sana suasananya terlalu ramai, dan aku ingin sendirian saat ini, dan aku tak menyesal kesini, memandang matahari terbenam dari atas sini memang sangat indah, dan seandainya di pandang bersama pasangan akan membuat suasana menjadi romantis…

Oke Alex! Berhenti memikirkan segala hal yang ada hubunganya dengan romansa! Entahlah apa yang terjadi denganku akhir-akhir ini, apa aku terobsesi dengan romansa ya? Tapi mana mungkin! Masalahnya setiap kali aku memikirkan romansa, aku akan membayangkan bahwa aku punya pacar di sampingku dan aku membayangkan bahwa orang itu adalah Al, ya Albus Potter! Bunuh aku sekarang! Aku tak boleh jatuh cinta pada Al, dia sahabatku!

Aku berusaha menepis bayangan Al dari pikiranku, dan saat tak satupun caraku berhasil, aku mendengus kemudian segera menjauh dari balkon dan berjalan menuju tangga, aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum segala sesuatu tentang Al semakin merasuk ke dalam pikiranku!

Aku melompat beberapa anak tanga sekaligus dan segera keluar dari Menara Astronomy, aku berniat akan segera ke Aula besar saja, karena kurang lebih setengah jam lagi makan malam, lagipula ngapain aku ke Ruang Rekreasi, seandainya tak seorangpun yang ku kenal ada disana, aku tak mau jadi orang bego yang duduk sendirian di sana! Lebih baik aku menunggu mereka di Aula besar, toh mereka juga pasti akan kesana, mereka kan juga manusia, jadi butuh makan.

Saat aku sampai di Aula besar, tempat itu nyaris masih kosong, hanya ada beberapa anak yang duduk di sana berkutat dengan perkamen, dan menja Gryffindor sendiri masih kosong, belum ada seorangpun dari para Gryffindor yang sudah turun ke Aula besar.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di paling kiri dekat ke pintu Aula , dan mengluarkan buku novel detektive penyihir berjudul "Teka teki tongkat sihir" menceritakan tentang seorang penyihir berbakat yang menagani kasus kasus pembunuhan misterius yang tak bisa di pecahkan oleh Auror, aku menghindari novel novel percintaan, karena aku takut akan mengingatkanku pada Al lagi. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, seseorang duduk di sebelahku, aku mendogak dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah Amanda, mukanya susah di tebak, dan apa yag dia lakukan disini? Bukankah aturanya di ada di mejanya sendiri –meja Ravenclaw?

"Zeva!"kataku segaja memaggilnya begitu.

"Sudah ku bilang jagan pernah panggil aku begitu," Amanda mendegus.

Aku tersenyum kecil memandangnya "Kenapa kau, sampai duduk disini?"

"Memang kenapa? Aku ini kan adik mu, lagipula aku cuma ingin tanya, apa kau sudah tahu, bahwa si cowok Potter itu mengajak Abagil Forte untuk ke Hongsmade bersamaya dua minggu lagi?"

Aku mengejang seketika, bahkan walapun nada Amanda menyampaikanya biasa saja, tapi aku merasa ada se ember air es menguyurku saat dia bicara seperti itu, semua syarafku kejang, entah karena shook atau apa, perutku seperti baru saja di sodok dengan benda tumpul, dan nafasku sesak, segala macam perasaan berkecamuk dalam diriku, tapi ku yakinkan kau, bahwa tak satupun menyenangkan. Al berkencan? Aturanya aku bahgia kan? Bukankah aku pernah bilang bahwa aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang mendukungnya? Tapi ini di luar perkiraanku, aku tak pernah mempertimbangkan bahwa senadainya Al benar benar berkencan, aku akan seperti ini

"Em.. hallo… Al…"kata Amanda melambaikan tanganya di depanku "kau kenapa?"

Aku ingin menjawab bahwa aku baik-baik saja, tapi suaraku hilang, dan mulutku terkunci rapat, hatiku merota, aku tidak baik baik saja. Amanda kelihatan semakin cemas, jadi dengan susah payah akhirnya aku bisa mengerakan kepalaku, dan aku menganguk sangat pelan, perlahan lahan aku mulai bisa menemukan suara ku lagi, dengan terbata bata aku bicara "Da-darimana k-kau tau?" kataku "Darimana kau tau?" aku mengulang kalimat itu lagi dengan lebih mantap

"Alex kau tidak apa apa?"

"Ya, kenapa aku harus kenapa napa? Darimana kau tau?" tayaku lagi.

"Oh si Forte sendiri yang menyebarkan berita ini, aku dengar dia bicara denga teman-temanya tentang bagaimana Potter mengajaknya" kata Amanda masih agak cemas melirikku.

Aku menghela nafas, berusaha mengusir semua rasa tak nyaman yang mengngerogotiku, hatiku perih, ya aku memang sudah benar benar jatuh cinta padanya, tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Tidak ada! Aku merutuki diri sendiri, seharusnya sejak pertama kali aku sadar aku merasakan sesuatu pada Al, aku harusnya langung menusir perasaan itu jauh jauh, bukanya malah mebiarkan semuanya terjadi seperti ini, sekarang apa yang bisa ku lakukan selain merutuki diri sendiri, merutuki kebodohanku…

Aku ingin menagis, tapi tentu saja aku tak bisa menagis di sini, Amanda akan heran, dan aku tak mau siapapun tahu apa yang kurasakan pada Al, aku harus ceria seperti biasa di depan Al, bahkan walaupun sebenarnya hatiku bernanah menahan sakit, tak ada yang boleh tahu akan perasaanku padanya, apalagi dia!

"Alex!" sayup-sayup aku mendegar suara Rose, aku mengangkat mukaku, dan melihat Rose duduk di sebelah kiriku, sementara Amanda duduk di sebelah kananku, kemudian beberapa detik kemudian Lilly menyusul dan duduk di depanku, mereka berdua memberi angukan singkat pada Amanda dan langsung menaruh fokus padaku.

"Kau sudah tahu soal Al-"

"Berkencan dengan Abagil Forte, ya," jawabku lemah, dan aku merasakan bahwa hatiku teriris- iris mendengar suraku sendiri mengucapkan ini.

"Ya itu"kata Lilly mendengus "Aku tak suka si Forte itu, dia itu pembual,"kata Lilly.

"Tak akan lebih parah dari Corner kan" kata Rose.

"Menrutku mereka berdua itu monster" kata Lilly, dan aku mau tak mau tersenyum, Lilly jelas sangat tidak suka Forte, dan Rose juga tak jauh beda.

"Apa sih yang dilihat Al dari cewek mengerikan itu, padahal ada cewek cantik di hadapanya selama ini yang jelas jelas sayang padanya, jujur Alex aku lebih suka kau dengan sepupuku" kata Rose

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak merona, tidak! "Yah, Al pasti melihat sisi baik dari mereka, sehingga mau mengencani mereka" kataku.

"Oh please deh Alex, cewek cewek itu tak punya sisi baik,"

Kami terdiam beberapa saat kemudin Hugo datang "Hey kalian sudah tahu tentang Al dan Abagil Forte?"

"Yah,"kata Lilly singkat.

"Kau tak suka padanya?" tanya Hugo merangkul sepupunya.

"Dia itu monster, dia pernah merutuki ku dulu!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Rose.

"Aku tak mau mengingat itu lagi, intinya dia itu mengerikan oke,"kata Lilly.

Hugo dan Rose hanya saling pandang, kemudian Hugo seperti orang yang kena sentrum, dan wajanya memerah saat bertatapan dengan Amanda dia segera melepaskan rangkulanya dari Lilly "Aku tak tahu kau ada di sini?" katanya.

Amanda hanya menaikan alisnya sedikit tapi tak bicara apapun, "Ya sudah aku pergi dulu semua,"kata Amanda tiba tiba berdiri.

"Hey kau mau kemana?"tanyaku.

"Ke mejaku sendiri,"jawabnya.

Hugo masih merah padam tetapi akhirnya bicara "Kau boleh duduk bersama kami disini,"

"Terima kasih atas keramahanmu Weasley" Amanda tersenyum, tapi suranya dingin, senyumnya juga tak biasa, begitu kaku "Aku mau duduk di meja ku saja,"

"Amanda!" aku menyengit dan mengisyaratkan dia untuk duduk.

"Tidak!" katanya.

"Biarkan Alex, dia masih marah padaku, pertemuan pertama kami tak berjalan baik," kata Hugo lesu.

Al's P.o.V:

"Hai semua," sapaku pada anak anak yang sudah duduk di meja Gryffindor, Lilly dan Hugo mendogak memandangku, Rose hanya mengibaskan tanganya seperti biasa dan Alex menunduk memandang kentang gorengnya, ekspresinya aneh.

Aku mengambil tempat di sampingnya seperti biasa tapi entah kenapa dia kali ini merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan ku, masih tetap tak mau mendangku dia menegser duduknya ke arah Rose _Alex kau ini kenapa sih, kenapa kau tiba tiba tak mau dekat dekat denganku?_ Apakah aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan sehingga membuatnya marah? Tapi seingatku aku tak melakukan apa-apa, tadi pagi dia baik baik saja, bahkan tampak ceria, tapi kenapa sekarang dia terlihat seperti orang yang menahan sakit.

Aku membuka mulut hendak menanyakan perihal ini pada Alex, tapi Rose lebih dulu bicara "Al, apa gossip kau sekarang dengan Abagil Forte itu benar?" Rose mendengus. Dan aku sudah paham apa arti dari dengusna itu, dia tak suka pada Abby, ya sejak kapan dia pernah suka pada cewek cewek yang ku kencani.

"Dari mana kau dengar itu?" Aku bertanya pada Rose, tetapi melirik Alex, entah kenapa aku takut pembicaraan in akan melukainya, seolah olah membicarakan bahwa aku mengencani seorang cewek di depanya adalah hal yang sehrusnya tak boleh di lakukan, dan aku benar benar merasa seperti orang brengsek tak tahu kenapa.

"Please deh Al, kau,"kata Rose menunjukku "adalah cowok popular Hogwarts, dan semua berita tentangmu akan meneyebar dalam lima menit di sini!" Rose geleng geleng kepala, seolah olah aku ini ornag idiot yang menanyakan apa gunanya galleon bagi penyihir.

"Benar," kataku _benar, _Jadi percuma aku menutupi semuanya selama beberapa hari ini, Alex juga pasti sudah tahu akan ini, apa dia baik baik saja? Atau malah dia sama sekali tak acuh, dia toh juga tak bicara apa-apa dari tadi, atau mungkin dia marah? Tapi kenapa dia harus marah, apa dia cemburu?

Jangan terlalu berharap Al, kau mungkin mencintainya –ya aku mengakuinya sekarang- tapi dia mungkin tak merasakaan apa apa padamu!

Aku tahu kenapa aku tak pernah bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Alex sekarang, kenapa dia yang ada di dalam mimpiku, kenapa suranyalah yang kadang kadang samar kudengar, itu semua karena aku mencintainya, tapi hanya aku, dia? Aku tak tahu.

"Kenapa?" kata Lilly menagetkanku "Apa yang kau liat dari cewek mengerikan itu?"

"Abby tidak mengerikan oke," kataku berusaha untuk tetap bisa menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan dari Rose dan Lilly secara benar "Kenapa sih denan kalian, kalian tak suka padanya juga?"

"Ya!" kata Lilly dan Rose bersamaan "Alex juga, ya kan Alex?"

"Kau juga?" kataku setengah berharap dia juga tak menyukai Abby.

"Eh aku…"kata Alex.

"Ya Alex juga tak menyukainya!" Rose memutuskan sendiri. Sialan! Rose!

"Jadi kenapa sebenarnya kau mengencani dia?"

"Well, dia cantik,"Kataku, ya Abby toh memang tidak jelek.

Tiba tiba Alex menatapku dengan tajam, persis seperti pertemuan pertama kami di Aula besar ini dan bicara "Oh, jadi hanya karena dia cantik! Hanya itu! Aturnya kau melihat seseorang dari hatinya, bukan parasnya, untuk apa punya wajah cantik kalau hatinya busuk! Kukira kau mencari seseorang yang tulus mencintaimu Potter! Bukan yang mencintai kepopuleran ataupun galeonmu!" Aku melihat kobaran kemarahan di matanya, juga kebencian…

Aku menatapnya tak percaya, Lilly yang tadi walaupun kesal padaku tetapi masih tetap menyuap makananya, sekarang benar-benar berhenti juga menatap Alex, Hugo dan Rose sama saja , tiba tiba apa yang menyulut di matanya mulai meredup, dan dia kelihatan bingung, kemudian salah tingkah "Eh, maksudku, aku…"

"Ha!" Kata Lilly keras "Kau harus mendengarkannya Al, dia benar tentang semuanya, dan jujur, aku setuju kalau kalian pada akhirnya jadian, kalian cocok, dan aku menyukaimu Alex, kau satu satunya cewek yang boleh dekat dekat dengan kakakku,"

"Hey!" kataku.

"Itu tak mungkin terjadi," aku masih menangkap nada salah tingkah dalam suara Alex, tapi berhasil tertutupi dengan baik "Dia sahabatku kan?" kata Alex memandangku.

Aku berusaha untuk nyengir tapi aku malah terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menyengit, entah kenapa aku tak setuju dia menyebutku begitu.

"Apa salahnya kalau kalian berdua bersahabat, banyak pasangan yang memulai hubungan dari persahabatan," kata Rose.

"Atau dari permusuhan, karena benci dan cinta itu hanya punya perbedaan yang sangat tipis, kalau kau mengerti maksudku," ujarku jengkel "Malfoy dan kau…"

"Tutup mulutmu Al!" kata Rose.

"Sudahlah, bisakah kita tak membicarakan ini," karta Alex terdengar lelah.

"Aku setuju denganmu,"

_Gimana? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang, aku tau ini kelamaan sejak terakhir kali update chapter tiga, tapi aku harap kalian masih tetep enjoy baca fic ini. Aku nggak bakalan janjiin update secepatnya karena jujur aku agak kehabisan ide untuk fic ini, ku harap ada yang mau nasih ide untuk chapter selanjutnya, karena aku nggak mau fanfic ini berhenti di tengah jalan._

_Mars Wiggle._


End file.
